Snippets And Snapshots
by ladygris
Summary: A collection of random one-shots, all characters, all pairings, all genres. Chapter 26: Caroling. How did Rodney get roped into going Christmas Caroling?
1. An Inkling

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate: Atlantis or any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** So, a lot of these stories in this "Snippets And Snapshots" are going to be familiar at first. I was having a hard time keeping my one-shots organized, so I decided to put them all in one spot. To those of you who reviewed the first time around, feel free to review again. :D And, for you first time readers, I hope you enjoy these. ~lg

SGA SGA SGA SGA

"You have no idea of the agony I'm in here!" McKay groaned.

"Oh," Beckett said, "I've an inklin'."

Carson Beckett watched as Rodney McKay squirmed on the bed, accusations caused by the Wraith enzyme leaving his body pouring from his mouth. Even as he moved to seclude McKay, his mind went back to high school.

He had never intended to become an addict. He had simply wanted to impress a girl. Late one night, Carson snuck from his bedroom and down the stairs. A car waited, and he climbed into the back seat with three other lads. The driver took off before he was settled, and he fell into the seat with a laugh. This night would be worth every bit of pain he knew his mum would cause.

The party was in full swing when he arrived. Carson looked around, a bit overwhelmed at all the people there. Bodies cavorted in the living room in time to the music, and teens with alcohol in cups pushed through couples who didn't even know each other. Others made out in the corners, and the music pulsed through the house. Someone shoved a cup of ale in his hands. Carson never considered the results of his actions.

After an hour, he wandered into another room and saw the driver of the car he'd come in snorting a white powder up his nose. The rest of the room saw nothing wrong with it, and they invited Carson to try it. Unsure at first, he finally surrendered to peer pressure. The rush that came from that first try led to another snort. And another at a different party. Before long, he was finding ways to pay for his own drugs.

When his mother found out about his addiction, she drove him to the best rehab facility she could find. She spared no expense for his health. Carson lay in the bed, nausea compounded by the agony of his body crying out for what it needed to survive. A doctor, a compassionate man with a soft voice, stayed with him through the process. As he vomited, sweated, and eliminated the drugs from his body, the doctor cleaned, monitored his condition, and was a willing recipient of his curses. His tenderness was lost on the young man going through detox, but it impacted him months later as he considered college.

Now, whenever Carson questioned his decision to become the kind of doctor that landed on Atlantis, his mind returned to that doctor that sat with him through some of the worst nights of his young life. He remembered how the man never appeared angry, only sad. Like he wanted to take the pain that withdrawal caused on himself. Carson wanted to repay him in some way, and helping Rodney make it through detox was the only way he knew to do that.

Late that night, as Dr. Weir came into the infirmary, Carson smiled tiredly, knowing his work was done. McKay was through the worst of the process and would soon be back to his arrogant self. He had witnessed the process from two angles-an addict and a doctor-and he didn't want to see it again. He hoped he'd never have to tell another person just how much he knew about withdrawal. When, a few hours later, he went to sleep, he stared at the ceiling and whispered thanks to one nameless doctor who likely never knew the impact an act of kindness could make on a world, much less a galaxy.


	2. Let's Roll

**Author's Note: **In loving memory of those lives forever altered by 9/11.

oOo

John Sheppard stood on the east pier, staring at the central tower of Atlantis. This anniversary came every year, and it affected him every year. He'd lost friends the day those planes ran into the Two Towers, friends who deserved to live.

He let out a sigh and turned his back on the city, his mind elsewhere. He'd been overseas at the time, unable to help, unable to get to family, unable to do anything. He'd never felt so helpless as he watched the news footage. He had that, at least.

The American military went into a state of high alert that day. Men and women around the globe remained stranded on and off military bases. The President declared a state of war, and John returned to the battle field. He told himself that he fought for his country, but he knew better. He fought for vengeance. He fought to avenge the lives lost when the Two Towers collapsed, when the plane slammed into the Pentagon, when the words "Let's roll" galvanized a nation. So many people from around the world died that day.

"Colonel Sheppard to the control room." The call through the radio interrupted his memorial, and John turned from his view of the ocean. He rushed through Atlantis, using a transporter to get to the control room. Organized chaos greeted him.

"What's happening?"

"Major Lorne just radioed in from M4X-997," said Elizabeth Weir. "They were headed back to the gate when a surface-to-air missile shot down their Jumper. They're stuck behind enemy lines."

Suddenly, John's thoughts a few minutes ago came crashing back to him. He had men down, with nowhere else to turn. He paged his team, ignoring Rodney's complaints about being pulled away from another overly-important project. As they entered the gate room, he nodded to Chuck to begin the dialing sequence. The wormhole established, and John took a moment to think about the implications. From now on, 9/11 would be a day he remembered as saving his friends and fellow soldiers. He turned and looked at Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Ronon answered for all of them.

"Okay." John nodded once. "Let's roll!"


	3. Roman Candle

"McKay, how many times do I have to tell you that you _can't_ use the roof of the Jumper bay as a roman candle?" Sheppard stood in front of Lorne, the two military men somewhere between uncontrollable anger and hysterical laughter. The sight that met their eyes when Puddle Jumper Three's door opened was well worth the trip. Both McKay and Zelenka were covered in soot, their hair standing on end. Zelenka slipped off his glasses to clean them, and Sheppard clamped down on his laughter. The scientist looked like a raccoon.

The entire situation started over a month ago, when McKay spoke with Colonel Caldwell about a special delivery. Caldwell hadn't been thrilled, but he eventually contacted McKay with the all clear. That day, as the Daedalus landed on Atlantis to bring more crew and a few supplies, McKay slipped aboard. He found Caldwell in a corner of the mess hall. "Did you bring them?"

Caldwell turned, not able to hid the dislike he felt toward the scientist. "Why would I do that? Do you know how many regulations a request like that breaks?"

"Yes, yes, I know." McKay was like a little kid. "So?"

"So, what?"

"Did you bring them?"

Caldwell rolled his eyes, not really sure what to make of this sudden childlike excitement. "Yes, I brought them."

"Great!" McKay bounded off a moment later, heading to the area where the crew was unloading mail from Earth, as well as the personal requests the Atlantis expedition had made. He found his package and took it to his lab. And Zelenka.

McKay couldn't believe he and Zelenka had hatched this plan, but they both agreed that the monotony of Atlantis needed to be broken a little. So, with as much stealth as the two of them could muster, they climbed into Puddle Jumper Three and set out on their mission.

The first of the fireworks went off as Sheppard and Lorne spent the evening filling out the paperwork that personnel transfers required. They both sat up straight and rushed to the nearest balcony. People had already come out of their labs at the resounding _booms_ that filled the night sky, and cheers and laughter could be heard. Not necessarily a bad thing, but fireworks weren't on the list of approved items to be brought from Earth.

Needing a better vantage point, Sheppard and Lorne left the balcony and managed to find a spot to observe the action. Someone had filled a Jumper with the fireworks and chosen to set them off on top of the Jumper bay roof. Sheppard watched as one rocket streaked up into the night sky, and promptly fell back down. Less than a second later, two men, barely discernable in the brightness of another firework, dove behind the Jumper. The _booms_ became a rumble, and the sky over Atlantis filled with a dazzling display of some of the best fireworks Earth had to offer.

Lorne leaned toward Sheppard. "Was that. . . ?"

"Yeah." When the impromptu grand finale finished, Sheppard touched his radio. "McKay!"

Now, here they stood, in front of two ecstatic scientists covered in soot. Sheppard tried to find something to say that would adequately reprimand McKay while inwardly cheering him on. McKay had come to him six weeks ago, asking about fireworks. When John refused, he apparently found another way. "Just. . .tell me where you got them."

"Nope." McKay grinned.

At that moment, another person walked into the Jumper bay. Elizabeth Weir, who had been enjoying a quiet evening, folded her arms. "What is going on here?"

Both Sheppard and Lorne stepped back, knowing that Elizabeth would have the best solution to the problem. And she did. She forced McKay and Zelenka back up in the Jumper to immediately retrieve all the trash and debris that fireworks caused. Then, she set them to work detailing the Jumper. Sheppard and Lorne left the two scientists to their work.

Just before they cleared the door, McKay poked his head around the end of the Jumper. "That was great!"

"I know." Zelenka never looked behind him to see who might be listening. "Let's do it again!"


	4. Tit For Tat

**Author's Note: **Here's a little one-shot dedicated to TychoV. It's the full "doors" incident mentioned in Unnoticed Chapter 7, for those of you who have read that one. As always, hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. ~lg

oOo

McKay knew he shouldn't have done it. But Sheppard and Lorne had been insufferable on a recent mission, and he wanted to exact revenge for their condescending jokes at his expense. Still, the idea wasn't one of his brightest.

Now, as he stood outside his quarters, staring at his door, McKay wondered what had possessed him to include Woolsey. Oh, yes. He remembered. Woolsey's love for bureaucracy only made McKay's job more difficult. He wanted to show Atlantis's new commander just what he was capable of doing.

He waved his hand over the crystals outside the door to his quarters, and an unfamiliar female voice asked, "Who is smarter than the great Dr. Rodney McKay?"

"What?" McKay stared. "There's no one smarter than me!"

This had gone too far, and McKay's foolishness had driven it. While he rarely admitted his own mistakes to others, he was incredibly aware of them. Reprogramming the doors to the quarters of every commander on Atlantis hadn't been one of his best moments. Even now, he still wished he'd been there to see their faces rather than just hearing their reactions.

Sheppard's had been the loudest. McKay had reprogrammed the colonel's door to ask, "What item did Sheppard forget to pack?" He meant it in jest, but Sheppard took offense to McKay's jab at his messy hairstyle. Within ten minutes of Sheppard's arrival back on Atlantis from this last mission, McKay had been deafened by a holler through the radio.

Lorne had merely laughed. McKay knew better than to think the major had not forgotten

the prank. Some weeks ago, during an unfortunate incident resulting in an overnight stay in the infirmary, Sheppard and Ronon discovered that Lorne ate chicken noodle soup with a fork. Lorne said he preferred to eat the noodles, chicken, and vegetables before sipping the broth. Ronon put a stop to Sheppard's teasing by pointing out that the major used utensils, unlike the caveman. _Satedan_, McKay reminded himself. _Ronon is Satedan._

After being deafened by Sheppard's partially-infuriated yell, McKay heard Lorne cackling over the radio. "This isn't over, McKay," he said. McKay had no doubt that Lorne would find a way to repay the jab at his quirky eating habit. Still, he wished he could have seen the major's face when his door asked, "What is liquid but requires a fork to eat?"

Woolsey, however, hadn't responded to the prank. While glaring at Woolsey's bald head during a briefing, McKay hatched the entire plan. The bureaucrat had droned on and on about absolutely useless forms and reports, and McKay tired of listening. So, he fantasized about burying the bald man in numbers so complex that they sometimes made Rodney's head spin. He was the person that created an entirely new math, after all. And he did create a hyperspace drive for a Puddle Jumper. He should be able to render Woolsey speechless.

Then, he had it. "What club will Woolsey never be allowed to join?" The question came to him while watching Sheppard rub the edges of his newly cut and perfectly messy hair-something Woolsey would never be able to do. McKay grinned and, when released from the insufferable briefing, headed to his lab. Those three would likely try to get revenge, but McKay would have his say.

In retrospect, he knew the plan was doomed to fail. As he stood outside his own quarters a week after his prank, he stared blankly. "What do you mean? No one's smarter than me!" he said again.

He waved a hand over the control crystals. "Who is smarter than the great Dr. Rodney McKay?" asked the door.

Fed up, McKay turned from his door and tapped his radio. "McKay to Zelenka."

He heard a hiss behind him and whirled, staring in shock as his door opened. "There is no way Zelenka is smarter than I am!"

In the mess hall, Sheppard and Lorne laughed over coffee as McKay's voice yelled quietly from the radio earpieces lying on the table beside them. Lorne sobered long enough to take a sip of coffee. "Think that's the end of it?"

"Nah." Sheppard shook his head. "Tit for tat is only just getting started!"


	5. Waltz

**Author's Note: **So anyone who knows me knows I'm not into character death. But, given the chapter I'm working on in my multi-chapter story, I'm feeling rather morbid at the moment. And, if you watch Dancing With The Stars, you'll know where this idea originated. Contains spoilers for "Reunion" and "Doppleganger." As always, let me know what you think. ~lg

Oo

Kate Heightmeyer sat in her office, watching the door close behind her latest patient. Ronon was almost uncooperative following the betrayal of his fellow Satedans, but Colonel Carter had ordered the therapy sessions.

Kate let out a deep breath and pushed her own grief to the back of her mind. She couldn't think about that now. She needed to press on, to help others, to put her own pain behind her. Unfortunately, her mind refused to stop the playback of events.

_Just a few weeks ago, Evan led his team through the gate on what should have been a routine mission. Instead, he walked into a firefight between rogue Genii and the planet's militia. As allies to the planet's population, the Lanteans defended the villagers. The fight became intense, and Evan's team barely noticed when he grunted in pain. A stray bullet, fired as a Genii soldier fell, struck him in the neck and severed an artery. As Coughlin and Reed hovered over him, he held on long enough to ask them to apologize to Kate. "She'll know why," he whispered, taking his last breath._

Kate shook the memories and stood to close the window to her balcony. She blinked back the tears. She couldn't lose it now. She had another patient, another person who needed her help. She couldn't take the time to grieve her own loss. When she returned to Earth next month, she'd sit at Evan Lorne's grave in San Francisco and cry until she had no tears left.

They were to have danced together during his parents' anniversary celebration. Evan had promised her a waltz, one of the most romantic dances in the history of the human race. Kate had anticipated that dance, had fantasized about being held close in Evan's arms, had wanted him to take the steps toward making their relationship known to the world. Instead, she stood alone in her office, with empty arms and an apology from a dying man.

As irrational as it seemed, Kate began to sway as if hearing a small orchestra play. The music in her head swelled, and she began to dance the waltz she'd always dreamed of dancing with Evan. A sudden breeze from the window lifted her hair, and she remembered that she'd meant to close it. But the grief, the pain, the desire began to escape. She closed her eyes, and it seemed that Evan had taken the place of her empty arms.

Her eyes flew open. He smiled at her, his face glowing while tears stood in his eyes. She felt her own tears fall, knowing that her imagination had conjured him from nothing. Or had it? He led her in the waltz, his lead strong in spite of his absence in her life. When the dance ended, he backed toward the window, leaving her to reach for him as he drifted away, incorporeal and glowing as he rose into the night sky. His words, whispered into her ear, echoed in her head. _I love you._

Kate stayed rooted in place, her tears falling unchecked as she realized that her love still lived. She grieved now, not for the loss of life. She grieved for herself. She grieved that they could never be together.

A week later, as she fell in her dreams from the top of Atlantis's central spire, Evan was there to catch her. He held her tightly as she shed her physical body, and he guided her to his new home as an Ascended. Now, two bright stars watch Atlantis at night, smiling at the victories of the mortals who live there. And, sometimes, late at night, Evan and Kate can be seen around the city, dancing a waltz to music unheard by human ears.


	6. Satedan Lullaby

**Author's Note:** So, this one won't leave me alone. It's set right after "Search and Rescue" and contains spoilers for "Sateda" and "Be All My Sins Remember'd." Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Never had another human being looked so. . .tiny. Ronon stared down at the baby that Teyla offered and hesitated. He glanced at his hands and then back at the baby. What if he broke him?

Teyla smiled. "I trust you, Ronon. You will not harm my child."

She didn't understand. He'd held a child once. Those hands that killed Wraith with such obvious pleasure had held another child, one he'd been unable to save. Granted, the girl was much older than Teyla's son, and Sateda had been under attack. But the horrible memories of that day, of Melena, wouldn't stop playing through his head.

Shaking the memories away, Ronon slipped his hands under the tiny bundle and lifted him to his chest. Torren John stirred slightly, his little face wrinkling in anger. As the baby began to cry, Ronon cuddled him close. "Hey, little one."

His voice seemed to calm the baby, so he continued speaking. "Welcome to Atlantis." He didn't know what else to say. Instead, he began humming a traditional Satedan lullaby, gently bouncing Torren as he swayed back and forth. He hadn't sung in years. He'd kept the talent hidden, along with all the others that Tyre, Ara, and Rakai had mentioned during their brief time together. Too many warcries as he killed Wraith had destroyed his vocal chords.

As he hummed, his mind traveled back to Sateda. To Melena. He had sung to her, had wooed her with the sound of his voice and a small stringed instrument that resembled Earth's guitars. Those perfect years, still golden in his mind, often tortured him with their beauty.

But now was not the time for sadness. Ronon glanced back to Teyla and blinked. The exhausted mother, finally relaxing after her ordeal with Michael, slept peacefully. Ronon turned back to Torren. "Uh. . .I guess you're stuck with me."

The baby didn't seem to mind, and Ronon continued to hum as he paced. He remembered the day Teyla had told him and John that she was pregnant. He'd told her that "Ronon" was a good name for a boy or a girl. While he understood John's anger at Teyla-she had placed herself in danger, after all-he also knew what those from Earth could not. Any life, no matter how small, was precious in a galaxy haunted by the Wraith. After the scene in the corridor, Ronon had wanted to find John and explain the "facts of life" to him. Instead, he walked with Teyla as she went to the infirmary. While happy for Teyla, he wished his friends had admitted the truth, that John had spoken up before she turned to the arms of another man.

Tiring of his thoughts, Ronon settled in the chair next to Teyla's bed. He readjusted the baby on his chest, enjoying the strange sensation of such a small human being relying so totally on him.

When Jennifer Keller returned to Teyla to check on her and the baby, she found Ronon in the chair, legs stretched out in front of him, dozing, with little Torren John sleeping soundly on his chest.

~End~


	7. Burden Of Command

**Author's Note:** A little thought that popped into my head as I was watching "No Man's Land." Contains spoilers for that episode. Big thanks to Gateworld for the use of their transcripts. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Major Lorne, we're approaching our T-zero." Caldwell's voice came over the radio.

"Zelenka says she can fly, Sir," Lorne said from the captain's chair, "but-as of right now-that's about all she _can_ do."

"You'll have thirteen hours en route to get your weapons and shields online, but we need to leave right now to make this window." Caldwell sounded tense. "Are you go or no go?"

"We're go, Sir." Lorne settled back as the hyperspace window opened.

He'd always dreamed of commanding a space ship. Lorne grinned as the comforting blue streaks of hyperspace glowed through the clear dome of the command deck. Through his years of childhood, he'd imagined himself to be James T. Kirk on the _U.S.S. Enterprise._ Those dreams faded in light of reality, and he settled for a degree in geology and flying fighters around Earth. Then, he drew the attention of some very powerful people, and his dreams of visiting other worlds revived.

Now, Lorne shook his head. He'd always dreamed of "going where no man has gone before," but he never imagined defending Earth against the Wraith. As a child, he hadn't known the Wraith existed. His carefree childhood couldn't have been more different from those children who grew up in the Pegasus galaxy.

But would his nephews get that option? Lorne's mind returned to the present, to the threat they faced, to the threat _Earth_ faced. Every person on board the _Orion_ had family on Earth, and they all understood the risks of failure. Lorne thought of his sister, of her family, of those friends who served the United States blissfully unaware of the dangers of the universe. By going on this flight in a spaceship under his command, he could conceivably sacrifice his life for a reason no one back home understood.

Faced with his own mortality, Lorne sat back in his chair and allowed himself to really consider his family. Did he want to leave them? No. Would he willingly sacrifice his life to save them? In a heartbeat. He knew what the Wraith did to unsuspecting populations, and he'd seen the destruction the Wraith brought to worlds that fought. And Earth would fight. With Stargate Command located on Earth, humanity would learn of aliens and the existence of the Ancient control chair. Would it be enough? He didn't know.

Tired of his thoughts, Lorne pushed himself to his feet and walked the corridors of the _Orion_. This ship was amazing. He'd heard stories of the _Aurora_, and seeing its sister ship now fueled his childhood desires to explore the universe. With the _Orion_ in orbit above Atlantis, the _Daedalus_ could work more closely with Stargate Command on the defense of Earth.

They had emptied Atlantis to get this ship operational. The skeleton crew was spread pretty thin, and Lorne saw the strain on the faces. He stopped and talked with as many as possible, assuring them that the Wraith would be stopped. Most recognized the empty promise but accepted his reassuring tone. Lorne continued walking, talking, and hoping. He refused to surrender to despair.

Thirteen hours after their departure from Atlantis, the _Orion_ exited hyperspace in the middle of a firefight. Lorne dropped into the command chair. "Target the other Hive and fire at will." He buried the dry response he always gave to movies when they used that phrase. _Whatever did Will do to get them to fire at him?_

Zelenka pressed a few buttons and started mumbling in Czech. Lorne didn't need to understand him to know that the weapons still hadn't fired.

The radio came to life. "Major Lorne, now would be a good time to open fire."

"Yes, Sir, I was just thinking' the same thing. I gave the order but nothing happened." He looked at the scientist in front of him. "Zelenka!"

"I'm trying!" Zelenka cursed in Czech.

Lorne keyed his radio again. "We're having a little difficulty transferring power from shields to weapons."

Caldwell's voice sounded again, "There's a Hive bearing down on your position."

"Yes, Sir, I see that. Stand by." Lorne jumped to his feet and walked to Zelenka's position. "Doc, you're killing us here."

"Okay. I have it." Zelenka repeated that phrase several times as he entered more commands.

Lorne looked up. "Firing drones!"

In the end, it wasn't enough. The _Orion's_ power failed, and Zelenka gave the command to evacuate. Lorne held on for a few more seconds, unwilling to admit defeat. Then, Zelenka's words penetrated the fog of war. The ship would blow at any moment. After requesting beam-out to _Daedalus_, he found himself standing in an area of the Earth ship, surrounded by chaos and sparks. He hurried for the bridge, arriving in time to see the _Orion_ explode.

Stumbling to Caldwell's chair, he ducked as more sparks flew over his head. "Sorry, Sir. We did our best."

"Nothing to apologize for, Major." Caldwell went on to give orders for the fight.

Lorne stared out the viewport, watching the last of the _Orion's_ wreckage fade into the black of space. He'd been a ship's captain for all of thirteen hours and a few minutes. Not what he'd imagined as a child. But he could handle the disappointment knowing that he'd destroyed one of the Hives bound for Earth.


	8. Blind Date

**Author's Note:** So, I also owe this idea to DaniWilder. I think I'm going to rename my muse "DanI" in honor of her! Either way, this one wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Come on, Major. Just this once." Sheppard held up a finger. "When have I ever asked you to do anything I wouldn't do?"

Evan Lorne stared at his CO and merely shook his head. "With all due respect, Sir, I thought we were a little old for something like this."

Sheppard shrugged. "Growing old is mandatory. Growing _up_ is optional."

Lorne barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. Since Kanaan had rejoined the Athosians, effectively ending his relationship with Teyla, Sheppard had been a different man. Now, though, the major wasn't about to let his CO strong-arm him into _this_. "But a blind date, Sir? Isn't that something you do when you're _afraid_ to meet women?"

"If that's what you've been told, you've been misinformed," Sheppard said.

Lorne opened his mouth to speak, but McKay chose that moment to interrupt. "Misinformed about what?"

"Nothing." Lorne shook his head again. "Give me a day or so, Sir. I'll think about it."

McKay glanced between the two men. "Think about what?"

Lorne did roll his eyes this time. "Nothing, McKay. Absolutely nothing."

As he walked away, he heard McKay speaking to Sheppard. "Please tell me you're not doing your matchmaking thing again!"

So Sheppard had tried to get McKay hooked up with someone. Lorne headed for his quarters. He wondered who that someone might be, but he refused to think about it too seriously. Instead, he changed out of his uniform and headed for the gym.

Sheppard found him sparring with Coughlin and hung out to watch. Before long, Reed showed up, and the two got into a good-natured betting match. As he kept his eye on Coughlin, Lorne spoke. "Trying to get my team into your scheme, Sir?"

Reed straightened from where he'd been slouching next to the colonel. "What scheme, Sir?"

Lorne chuckled. "The colonel wants to set me up."

Coughlin blinked. "Really? With whom?"

That provided the opening Lorne needed, and he took his team member down in an instant. Standing to his full height, he gave Coughlin a hand up and grinned. "I have no idea."

"You should do it, Sir," Reed advised from the corner.

Lorne glared in mock anger. "Not you, too."

Sheppard leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. "Lorne, what could it hurt? You get to have a nice dinner with a nice girl, and everyone's happy."

"I'm not going to hear the end of this until I agree, am I?" Lorne asked with his hands on his hips.

"Nope." Sheppard looked almost gleeful.

"Fine. Just one date." Lorne waited while the three men exchanged triumphant smiles. Then, he grinned and pointed to the mat. "Reed, you're up next."

Reed stood and glanced at Sheppard. "Why do I get the feeling I'm about to regret supporting you, Sir?"

oOo

"Oh, come on! Just one date!" Marie followed Jennifer through the infirmary as the CMO of Atlantis straightened the supplies, checked medical charts, and generally tried to avoid the conversation.

"No." Jennifer Keller didn't date. Not in the normal sense of the word. She'd been known to spend time with various men, but always as a team and never alone. Well, with one exception. She couldn't begin to know how to act on an actual date.

Marie reached out and stopped her hands from rearranging the supplies that she'd straightened a few minutes ago. "Jennifer, if you're really that uncomfortable with the idea, just say the word."

Jennifer stared at her friend. Marie really wanted to make sure she was happy, and she felt bad for becoming so addled when the words _blind date_ came out of the nurse's mouth. "It's just that. . .I don't date. Not well. Not in that sense."

Marie stepped back when Jennifer hopped onto one of the beds to chat. "So you'd be okay with the idea?"

"It depends on who the guy is." Jennifer let her mind drift through the different men of Atlantis. She almost spilled her secret to Marie but changed her mind. She had promised to keep things quiet until they figured out _exactly_ what they had. Unless she admitted to being in a pseudo-relationship, she couldn't see a way out of this one. "Who is it?"

"That's the beauty of a blind date." Marie grinned. "Trust me. He's a great guy, and he's not one of your normal groupies."

"I don't have groupies," Jennifer protested. Just as she said that, the infirmary doors opened, admitting two Marines who constantly asked Jennifer to join them for drinks. She suddenly made her decision. "Okay, fine. One date. And I better like the guy when the date is over."

Marie gave her a sly smile and steered the Marines to the other side of the infirmary. Jennifer watched her with something akin to relief. She wasn't sure she could handle turning down another invitation to drinks. Not with this blind date looming ahead of her. Rather than dwelling on it, she went to her office and finished the requisition paperwork she'd started earlier that day.

oOo

Two nights later, Jennifer stood in her quarters and glared at her reflection. She never should have agreed to this. But she had, so she decided to make the most of it. Knowing this to be a one-time event, she'd decided to dress for the occasion. She'd brought a sapphire blue spaghetti strap dress with matching heels to Atlantis after her last visit with her father. The dress hugged all the right curves without being too revealing, and she liked the feel of her hair as it brushed her shoulders.

Deciding that she looked good, she slipped on the heels and ignored the long overcoat she'd thought about wearing as she walked to the balcony. Marie had given her explicit instructions to be a few minutes early since the guy was known to be very punctual. Jennifer couldn't help but get caught up in the moment, and she wanted to make the right impression. If the amazed looks she got as she walked through Atlantis were any indication, this guy would likely enjoy the effort she'd put into her appearance.

On the balcony, a table for two, complete with linen, candles, and roses occupied one corner, while a bottle of wine sat in some ice. Marie had thought of everything, bringing food to the balcony so the two wouldn't have to leave for several hours. Jennifer shook her head and moved to the railing of the balcony. The wind in her hair brought a smile to her face, and she tried to imprint the sight of New Lantea's two moons in her mind for when she returned to Earth.

The door opened behind her, and the guy stopped. "Jenn?"

She turned and blinked. "Evan?"

He walked toward her, his eyes taking in every aspect of her attire. "Wow. You look. . . ."

She grinned at him. "So, it had the desired effect?"

"Yeah!" Then, he scowled. "Wait a minute. This isn't. . . . I'm going to shoot him."

"Shoot whom?" she asked.

"Sheppard."

"Excuse me?"

"You're here for the blind date, aren't you?"

"Yes, why?" Then, she finally understood. "So are you."

"Yeah."

Jennifer turned and looked back at the moon, trying to bury the laughter that bubbled inside. She'd thought a lot about this date in the last few days, trying to figure out how to explain to the guy that she'd been secretly dating someone else on the base. Someone higher up the command chain than just another soldier or scientist.

Evan's arm slipped around her waist, and he pulled her close. "So, when are we going to tell Sheppard? About us?"

She turned in his arms, enjoying his overwhelming presence. "Is there an 'us?'"

He held her gaze. "I thought we decided that a month ago. Just that we wanted to take it slow."

She felt her cheeks warm when she thought about that night, a month ago, when he'd found her in her office. She'd lost a patient. Emotions got out of hand, and, before either of them realized what was happening, he'd kissed her speechless. Since then, they'd stolen moments here and there, always trying to figure out the next step in this very sudden relationship. Now, on the balcony, with the wind in her hair and his eyes sparkling, she made her decision. Rather than speaking, she leaned in and kissed him carefully.

Evan returned the kiss, and they totally forgot about the food for the next few minutes. When he did finally lead her to the table, Jennifer smiled. Sheppard and Marie might have bumbled into this little arrangement, but it worked well. She just hoped they were ready for retribution!

oOo

The next morning, Sheppard watched Lorne report for duty with a distinct smile on his face. He blinked. While he'd helped Marie set the major up with Dr. Keller, he'd never expected _that_ reaction. Leaving his paperwork behind, he followed Lorne into his office. "Major."

"Sir." Lorne gave him the same bland expression as always, but his eyes sparkled.

"So, I take it last night went well."

"Ah. . .you could say that." Lorne grinned.

Sheppard held up his hands quickly. "I do _not_ want to know!"

"No, Sir, you don't." Lorne's grin widened. "With all due respect, you made a mistake last night."

"By getting my second-in-command and my CMO together?"

"No." Lorne straightened. "They were already together. You just gave us the push we needed to find the right woman for a certain military commander."

Sheppard blinked. Did Lorne just say he and the doc were already together? And that they were about to start matchmaking? He nodded tentatively as he stepped out of the office. Lorne might have been the "perfect soldier," but he also knew how to plan an op. If he set his sights on Sheppard, he would make sure the plan was foolproof before implementing it.

Sheppard returned to his office without another word. He couldn't think of the right response. One thought rotated through his head. _I'm so screwed!_


	9. Cake Decorating

**Author's Note:** So, this is some random fluff that popped into my head while working in the kitchen and getting ready for Thanksgiving with my family. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Just _what_ is going on here?" The shocked question startled Jennifer, and she stared at the door. Major Lorne stood there, with his hands on his hips and a disbelieving expression on his face. Jennifer knew how things looked. He'd caught her with more icing on her than the cake, powdered sugar dusting her nose, and her finger in her mouth as she tasted said icing.

"Um. . . ." She shrugged. "Baking?"

"This looks more like a mess than baking."

"I know, but. . . ." She shrugged. She and Evan had been dancing around each other for a month. At times, he seemed to flirt with her. Then, he'd withdraw and become his normal, reserved self. It confused the heck out of her and made her wonder if the things his eyes did to her heart were the result of too many fantasies and not enough reality.

Right now, however, he seemed completely stunned. "What are you baking?"

"Um. . . . Birthday cake." She turned back to the bowl and resumed stirring the red mixture with surprising speed. "Teyla asked how we celebrate the day we are born, and we told her about birthday parties. Now, she wants to have a birthday party of her own just to experience everything from Earth."

"It's Teyla's birthday?"

"Yep."

"When is the party?"

She looked at her watch. "In about forty-five minutes."

Evan stood there for another moment before appearing to give in to some internal urge. He walked into the kitchen, stepped over a streak of flour on the floor, and washed his hands. "What needs doing?"

Jennifer blinked at him. "Uh. . . ." With him so close, she momentarily forgot about anything that didn't involve his smile and dimples.

Glancing over and catching her staring at him, he grinned. "Hey, Doc, if this cake is going to be done on time, we need to get to work."

"Right." She turned back to the bowl in front of her and shook her head. "Yeah. So. . .um. . .well, I'm done with the baking, and the cake is cooled. I just need to decorate it."

He eyed the rectangular sheet cake that she'd prepared. Jennifer idly wondered if he found fault with it, but he simply stood there. "What were you wanting on it?"

"Well. . . ." She shrugged. "I'm not an artist, so anything halfway decent would be okay."

He took the bowl of icing she'd colored red from her hands and grinned at her. "It's a good thing I'm an artist, then."

She blinked at him. "You. . .you are?"

"Yup."

"Oh."

Over the next thirty minutes, Evan transformed the cake into a work of art. Jennifer couldn't tear her eyes from his face. His eyes narrowed as he worked, and she found his expressions much more appealing than the amazing work taking shape under his hands. Somehow, he managed to cover the top of the cake with roses, leaves, and the words "Happy Birthday" in something resembling calligraphy. Throughout the entire process, Jennifer never moved more than a foot away from him.

When he finally finished, he turned to her. "That what you wanted?"

"Yes." She smiled at him, surprised to see him so close. "That's. . .great."

Her heart skipped a beat when his eyes dropped to her lips, and Jennifer stood completely still. She knew the thought racing through his head at that moment. It had raced through her own many times.

Before she could form a more coherent thought, he kissed her. She blinked, and then her eyes slid closed. He deepened the kiss, and the kitchen fell silent while he left her completely unable to think, breathe, or speak.

When he finally pulled back, he smiled at her. "You had icing on your lips."

"I did?"

"Mm-hmmm." He grinned. "In fact, there's another spot." Time fell away, and one of them remembered to close the door before someone walked in on their "cake decorating" activities.

The cake eventually got delivered to Teyla's birthday party, looking very professional with its red roses and green lettering. Jennifer arrived only ten minutes late, her face flushed, and her hair wet from a shower.

For his part, Evan returned to work, whistling a happy tune. Sheppard and the entire control room stared. When did the major ever whistle when he worked the night shift? In his office, Evan pulled out a bowl of icing that he'd saved from the kitchen and sat back to enjoy the memory of cake decorating. . .without the cake!


	10. Merry Christmas, My Love

**Author's Note:** So, this one-shot is for my McKeller friends who put up with all my idiosyncrasies. Namely, the fact that I like the character of Keller but not of McKay. Either way, this is for you guys! You know who you are! Merry Christmas! ~lg

oOo

"Rodney!" Jennifer Keller-McKay stared at her husband as he grinned at her from inside their quarters. "It's. . . . it's. . . ." She couldn't form the words.

Rodney McKay stood in front of the biggest Christmas tree she'd ever seen inside a single room. Lights glittered from the green branches, all the colors brightening the corner of the room with their glow, and soft Christmas music played in the background. Under the tree, boxes wrapped a bit clumsily in bright paper cluttered the white tree skirt. And the entire tree had been covered in glass icicles. Just like the one she'd described all those months ago.

Suddenly, tears came to her eyes, and she hugged her husband. The last time she'd been so moved by Rodney McKay had been the night he proposed to her. And the day he promised to "love, honor, and cherish" her. And the time he found her in the infirmary after a long shift just to give her a hug. And. . . . Okay, maybe she just loved this man.

Seeing her tears, Rodney stepped away from her. "Whoa! Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Jennifer smiled. "It's the hormones and the tree and. . .and everything."

"You're sure?"

"I'm fine, Rodney." She gave him a slight shove and knelt in front of the tree. Not an easy task any longer. But she couldn't help the action. Christmas had always been her favorite time of year. Since coming to Atlantis, she'd learned that life was to be cherished. Celebrated. Even the time they spent on Earth couldn't have diminished that importance. Then, last Christmas, just before Atlantis returned to Pegasus, Rodney knelt in front of her father's Christmas tree and asked her to marry him.

Jennifer smiled again, remembering those months. She had been ecstatic and had started planning an elaborate wedding right away. Then, she discovered she was pregnant. While thrilled to be carrying Rodney's child, she didn't want to wait until she couldn't see her feet to get married. So, they asked their closest friends and colleagues to join them in a small ceremony in her father's back yard. She had chosen to keep her maiden name for professional purposes, but she loved being Rodney McKay's wife.

Behind her, Rodney moved, and slipped an arm around her shoulders as he joined her on the floor. "Eggnog?" He let one hand rest over their unborn child. "Non-alcoholic, of course."

"Of course." Jennifer smiled at him and accepted the tiny cup he offered. He'd pulled out all the stops for this surprise. Nutmeg dotted the top of the eggnog, and she took a sip before giving Rodney a quick kiss. "How did you do all of this?"

Now that she'd managed to get off of her aching feet, she looked around the rest of their quarters. Rodney helped her into her favorite chair, positioned strategically next to the Christmas tree. He settled in front of her, gently removing her shoes and massaging her swollen ankles. A nativity scene sat on the coffee table. More lights brightened the window. Garland and ornaments formed perfect swags over the door. And, now that she thought about it, a wreath adorned the corridor wall next to their "front door."

Rodney glanced up from his work. "I had help." He shrugged. "Sheppard and Lorne, mainly. And Ronon and Teyla, too."

Jennifer's smile widened as she thought about their friends. "Are we having them over for dinner, then?"

Rodney looked up and blinked. "You want to?"

"Yes." She glanced around. "Well, not a lot of people, obviously. But definitely your team. Evan, Carson, and Radek, too."

He narrowed his eyes. "Please don't tell me you want to invite Cadman."

"No." Jennifer chuckled. She liked the Marine lieutenant well enough, but Rodney still couldn't get over how Cadman had spent twenty-four hours or so in his head. "She's on the _Daedalus_, headed back to Earth to see her family."

"Oh, good." He smiled at her. "I—I'm sorry. I know she's your friend and all, but. . . ."

"Rodney, it's okay!" Jennifer pulled her foot from his hand and touched his shoulder. "I understand. And the people I just mentioned are fine."

"Okay." He looked around. "I'm glad you like it."

"I do." She eyed the boxes under the tree. "Are those empty?"

"What? No!" He stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Do you honestly think I would do that to you? But, not all of them are for you. Well, I mean, most of them are, but some of them are for others. The baby. Sheppard. Teyla."

"Rodney." She stopped his babbling with a finger over his lips. "It's okay to have gifts under our tree for our friends."

He nodded and kissed her carefully. "Now, stay here. I'm going to get dinner while you read a book or something. You spend entirely too much time on your feet for a woman in your condition."

Jennifer settled back in the chair as he headed out the door. Her hand rubbed her swollen abdomen as the child moved inside her. She had never been so content, so full of joy, as she was right now. Rodney was right, though. In another month, she'd need to surrender her CMO duties to Carson until she returned from maternity leave. But she refused to think about the technicalities of that. Instead, she turned to stare at the Christmas tree and revel in the surprise her wonderful husband had given her.

oOo

Rodney returned to their quarters with two trays piled high with food. He'd only had a sandwich at lunch as he and Sheppard furiously tried to explain Christmas decorations to Ronon while getting the McKay quarters ready for Jennifer's arrival. Behind them, Lorne had snorted in amusement as he finished assembling the Christmas tree. Now, Rodney couldn't wait to enjoy dinner with his wife.

Shaking his head at his good fortune, Rodney froze inside the door at the sight that met his eyes. Jennifer had curled into the easy chair, her feet still bare, as she laid an arm protectively over their unborn child. She'd clearly been staring at the Christmas tree when exhaustion got the better of her. Now, she slept peacefully, with a smile on her face, as the lights from the tree gave her an ethereal glow.

_I am the luckiest man alive!_ Rodney thought as he set the trays aside. He'd known that a long time ago, but he still couldn't get over how completely Jennifer loved him. Instead of waking her, he found a blanket to cover her and settled back to watch his wife sleep while he ate his evening meal. Later, when she woke, he'd make sure she ate something. But, for now, he decided to simply enjoy the contentment and happiness she brought to his life. He smiled and whispered, "Merry Christmas, my love."


	11. Better Man

**Author's Note:** This is in response to Penelope the Perky Penguin's song challenge. The challenge was to write a one-shot of 1000 words or less, focusing on one character and containing the entirety of a song. "Better Man" was written by Brian Bunn, Boone Daughdrill, Eric Miker, Josh Reedy, and Scotty recorded the song on their album, _Satisfied_. This one comes out to 646 words. Hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

_I throw away my regrets.  
__I'm forgiven, but I can't forget.  
__Every day, I fall behind,  
__But I take up my cross,  
__Nobody's changing my mind!_

The odd lyrics drowned out the sounds of sparring as Teyla stepped into the gym. She cocked her head to one side, surprised to see Ronon and Sheppard pounding the stuffings out of each other in time to a rock song. And not just any rock song. "Better Man" had always been one song other than someone named Johnny Cash that John Sheppard loved. She'd never taken the time to listen to the song, the heavy guitar grating on her Athosian sensibilities. Now, however, fascination with this odd sparring ritual caused her to listen to the words.

_'Cause I'm no hero, and I wear no halo,  
__But I do the best, best I can.  
__I'm out on a wire, steppin' straight through the fire,  
__And it makes me who I am.  
__I'm a better man_.

She clenched her teeth at the wailing guitar that followed the last line. But, somehow, she understood the draw to the music. Teyla knew both Ronon and Sheppard viewed themselves as somehow broken. With Ronon's history as a runner, he'd killed so many times that he often shied away from personal contact. He allowed his team to get close, but no one else really saw what lay under his mask.

And John kept his mask up at all times. Unlike most military men on Atlantis, John Sheppard intrigued Teyla. She'd been drawn to him since that first meeting, but she'd never understood him until this moment. He wanted to be a better man.

_I've come this far,  
__Turn the page,  
__I don't ever have to be afraid.  
__The only way I will survive,  
__Is to take up my cross,  
__Nobody's changin' my mind._

The tempo of the sparring picked up again.

_'Cause I'm no hero, and I wear no halo,  
__But I do the best, best I can.  
__I'm out on a wire, steppin' straight through the fire,  
__And it makes me who I am.  
__I'm a better man!_

Disengaging from the fight, Sheppard and Ronon circled each other during a break in the music. Teyla watched, amused. Neither of them admitted the distraction of the song, but both men fought intensely when the music crescendo-ed. Now, however, Teyla thought about her realization.

Ronon had known love and lost it. He'd shared part of that past after his recent run-in with the Wraith that had originally made him a runner. Melena's death nearly destroyed him. For many years, he took that anger and bitterness out on the Wraith. By joining the Atlantis Expedition, he found redemption for himself, not to mention a legitimate reason to kill Wraith. Other than the fact that they were Wraith, of course.

Sheppard, however, surprised Teyla. She knew so little about his time on Earth save what he told her. When the topic turned to family, John said he had none outside of his team. When emotions came into play, he typically withdrew. But he willingly sacrificed himself time after time, taking insane risks to save lives. She couldn't begin to count the times she'd nearly grieved for him only to have him return to Atlantis, a little battered or bruised.

Both Ronon and Sheppard were atoning. Neither saw themselves as heroes. Neither wanted accolades or a spotlight. Both, however, wanted release from their pasts. As the final chorus of the song played, Teyla left them to finish their battle in private. As she walked, however, she hummed the chorus of the song she'd forever view as Sheppard's and Ronon's battle cry.

_I'm no hero, and I wear no halo,  
__But I do the best, best I can.  
__I'm out on a wire, steppin' straight through the fire,  
__And it makes me who I am.  
__I'm a better man!_


	12. Down The Aisle

**Author's Note:** This one-shot was written as a birthday gift for my good friend and brainstorming partner, **theicemenace**. Happy birthday, my friend. May God richly bless you in the years to come! ~lg

oOo

Dr. Rodney McKay had done some pretty scary things through the course of his life. He'd faced down more Wraith than he could count, had disarmed bombs, saved Atlantis, outwitted the Genii, located a specific piece of hay in a galactic haystack, and so much more. But _this_ had to be the scariest! He swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat, and stared down the aisle. Jennifer waited at the other end, and he knew she'd wear her patented smile that told him she loved him. He'd seen it too many times, and he loved it every time she smiled at him.

Years ago, when they first got together, he'd known that this specific day was a possibility. Had hoped for it, in fact. Who better than to share this particular wedding with than Jennifer? That day, when he'd nearly proposed to Katie Brown, he'd been ready to commit to seeing this day in the distant future. But, with Jennifer, the distant future always became a reality. Now that this specific day had arrived, however, he found his heart pounding and his palms sweaty. If anything went wrong today, he couldn't fix it.

"Daddy." Jessica Elizabeth smiled at him, her white gown swirling around her in a mix between a traditional Earth wedding dress and an Athosian gown. "Settle down."

She sounded just like her mother. Rodney smiled at her and waited while Torren Emmagan and Lizzy Sheppard walked down the aisle. They were the last couple to take their place before Jessica's triumphant entry as the bride. Where had the time gone?

Rodney offered his arm to the bride—his daughter. How had she gone from the most beautiful, wrinkly newborn to a woman who rivaled her mother for beauty? He couldn't remember. He only knew that time had worked its magic on her, revealing her for the brilliant, gorgeous woman she'd become.

The notes on the organ sounded, and Rodney straightened. Today, he would do Jennifer and Jessica proud. Today he would give his daughter away to be wed. With that determination, he offered his arm and took the first step down the aisle.

First steps. . . .Jessica had taken them before she said her first words. He'd come home from work in his lab one day, knowing that she'd likely start walking before he could get there to see her. When he walked through the door, she'd abandoned her spot beside her mother, used the coffee table to balance her way, and then let go and toddled the rest of the way to him by herself. Jennifer, who had just come home from her job in the infirmary, had smiled. Teyla had watched Jessica that day and had told them that she'd been walking with the aid of the furniture. But she waited until her Daddy could see her take her first steps.

First word. . . .Rodney knew this child was his. Like most children, she'd been making noises that sounded an awful lot like "Mama" and "Dada" for a while. But he refused to count those as her first words since she made them at random intervals, and not always in conjunction to his or Jennifer's presence. However, her first word was easily recognizable. She'd rushed over to him, offered him an orange-colored block, and said, "ZedPM." Rodney and Jennifer had laughed themselves silly, thrilling their daughter and drawing more "ZedPMs" from her as gifts.

First day of school. . . .Jennifer had cried that morning. But Rodney had been confident his little girl would prove everyone wrong about her. She _was_ a genius. She just had her mother's gentle touch to counteract her father's genius. That first day, however, Rodney had chosen to go to work late so that Jennifer wouldn't be alone. The house seemed too quiet without Jessica's excited chatter. When she finally arrived home that afternoon, she'd babbled about everything she'd seen and learned, her eyes sparkling with excitement. It was torture to send her to school the next day.

First date. . . .Rodney smiled halfway down the aisle as he thought about that one! He'd almost invited Ronon and Amelia over for dinner so they could be there to meet Jessica's first date. Prom night had arrived, and a close friend had asked Jessica to prom. Torren, only a few years older than her, would accompany her, keep her out of trouble, and any number of things that Rodney and Jennifer asked him to do. It didn't matter that Jessica and Torren had grown up together. They loved each other as brother and sister. Still did. However, seeing his little girl all dolled up in a prom dress, her hair and makeup perfected by her mother, had pulled out his protective instincts. He even remembered threatening Torren with Ronon if anything happened. Torren had laughed and acted as gracious as his mother.

So many firsts had happened with Jessica, and now they would change. At the other end of the aisle, General John Sheppard waited, looking rather uncomfortable in his dress blues and role of wedding officiant. His messy hair still stood on end, not tamed by age or the gray that peppered it. And why should he be any less nervous? _His_ son waited for Jessica! Johnathan Aiden Sheppard, the son of John Sheppard and Amanda Cole-Sheppard, stood nervously beside his best man, his smile glowing as brightly as Jessica's. He had his mother's caramel-colored hair, but it stood on end just like his father's. He'd chosen the life of medicine over the life of the Air Force, and Rodney accepted that.

Jessica and Johnathan had grown up together. They'd spent hours laughing as teenagers, never once indicating to either of their parents that they would one day marry. But, sometime during medical school, that friendship had deepened. When Johnathan first approached Rodney about marrying Jessica, Rodney had choked on his coffee. Now, however, he admitted that the two complimented each other. Johnathan may have chosen his mother's profession, but he often displayed his father's reckless ingenuity. Jessica, on the other hand, could calm the angriest person and never bat an eye.

Finally arriving at the end of the aisle, Rodney tried to glare at Johnathan. He was, after all, taking Jessica from her parents. But Rodney remembered his own wedding day and the gracious way Jennifer's father had laid her hand in his. He smiled at the groom, kissed his beautiful daughter one last time, and removed her hand from the crook of his elbow.

In front of them, John Sheppard cleared his throat. His trademark smirk in place, he asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Staring through her veil to Jessica's happy eyes, Rodney pushed his emotions to the back of his mind. He _could_ do this, and he _would_ do this gracefully. Without a hint of anger or the irritation with which he often argued with Sheppard, he gave Jessica's hand to Johnathan. Stepping back, he smiled. "Her mother and I."


	13. Nobody Tosses a Dwarf

**Author's Note:** Today, while doing housework, my hubby decided to watch the movie mentioned here. I do not own any rights to the characters or the plot in that movie, only the enjoyment of this little one-shot. This one contains minor spoilers for "Missing" and elements of established Keller/Lorne. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!"

John Sheppard did a double-take and nearly got clocked by the Wraith in front of him when he heard Ronon's battle cry. He couldn't blame the big guy for being upset. After all, a rather powerful Wraith warrior had just tossed Ronon around like a rag doll. But hearing the line from _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_ in such a tense situation seemed somehow. . .wrong.

Sheppard dispatched the Wraith fighting him with some well-placed P90 fire and turned to help Ronon with the leader of the pack. The Satedan roared and ended that Wraith's life before Sheppard could fire a shot.

After the last of the Wraith had been killed, Sheppard and his team wearily made their way back to the Jumper and flew to the gate. As they did so, he grinned at Ronon's grumbling in the back. When he went flying, he sprained his ankle, and Teyla noticed his slight limp. Sheppard couldn't help but think that Keller would get a kick out of the entire situation.

The movie night had been for her, anyway. Her recent encounter with the Bola Kai had left her a little skittish. Someone suggested a movie night, and Lorne picked the movie. Sheppard should have known something was happening because Keller immediately agreed to help his XO host the event. Sheppard, his team, Carter, and Zelenka appeared at Lorne's quarters and found Jennifer comfortably ensconced in Lorne's favorite chair. The pair served drinks and snacks as Rodney set up the one big screen TV reserved for entertainment purposes, and everyone sat back to watch the movie.

Keller squealed and buried her face in Lorne's shoulder when the first of Saruman's Uruk Hai appeared. Ronon grinned. Sheppard spent most of the movie watching either the byplay going on between Lorne and Keller or Ronon's face as he completely dove into the world that J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson had created. All through the battle scenes, Keller cringed, and Ronon cheered. He even kept a running commentary about how easily a move would have killed a Wraith or would result in becoming Wraith food.

Now, in the Jumper, Sheppard grinned. "So, Chewie, do I need to change your name to Gimli?"

"Huh?" Ronon's nonplussed tone matched the confused expressions on Rodney's and Teyla's faces.

Sheppard deepened his voice to mimic Ronon's. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf."

Rodney scowled. "Sheppard, what are you talking about?"

Ronon shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"Yeah, you did." Sheppard dialed Atlantis. "I was standing next to you."

Teyla glanced at Ronon, an intrigued smile touching her face. "I believe Colonel Sheppard is right. I, too, heard you yell the line."

They passed through the event horizon of the wormhole and arrived in the Control room of Atlantis as Ronon said, "I said, 'Nobody tosses a Satedan.'"

"No." Sheppard allowed the Jumper's autopilot to navigate its way to the Jumper bay. "I was standing right there. You were yelling, and I know what I heard."

When Ronon opened his mouth to argue again, Rodney groaned. "Just accept that you said it and press on. You're an overgrown Dwarf, anyway. Just the Pegasus version." He walked out of the Jumper and headed for the infirmary.

Sheppard clapped Ronon on the shoulder and followed Rodney. Just before he left the bay, Ronon took a cue from Sheppard and yelled after them, "I resemble that!"


	14. Overload

**Author's Note:** This one-shot is in response to Lithane's April Fool's Challenge using canon characters only and less than 500 words. This one comes in at 499 words on my word processor, minus the Author's Notes. It is also a sequel to Lithane's "April Fool's Challenge," the events of which are referenced with permission. Hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

No one messed with Ronon during his first year in Atlantis. They were too scared of him. His second year, Sheppard celebrated April Fool's Day with childish jokes and pranks. McKay faked his own death during Ronon's third year. None of them had been happy with him, Jennifer least of all.

Now, in his fourth year in Atlantis and his first few months on Earth, Ronon figured he'd get his revenge for those few grief-stricken hours. He spoke with Sheppard and Lorne, who wholeheartedly agreed to his plan. Then, he tracked down Zelenka to get things into motion. Finally, on the chosen day, he walked into the Control Room, knowing Sheppard had secretly briefed Woolsey. Atlantis's most recent director wasn't thrilled about the prank, but he went along with it if only to prevent another catastrophe. Nodding slightly to Zelenka, Ronon continued on his way to Sheppard's office while the scientist scurried out of the room to enact their plan.

"_What?"_ McKay's panic-stricken voice echoed from the Control Room into the Gate Room, down the corridors, and through Sheppard's office. Grinning, Ronon slowly walked into the Control Room to see McKay standing over his laptop. His fingers flew across the keyboard. "No-no-no-no-no-no! This _can't_ be happening!"

Woolsey lifted one eyebrow and moved to McKay's side. "Doctor?"

"It's the ZedPM!" McKay stared at the screen. "It's overloading!"

Sheppard frowned. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? I don't know why!" McKay tapped his radio. "Zelenka! Where are you?" After a pause, he grabbed his laptop. "What do you mean, the ZedPM won't disengage? The city's not wired that way! You must have done something!" He groaned and raced out of the room, almost yelling as Ronon and Sheppard grinned and followed him. "Don't touch anything. I'm on my way!"

After a quick run through the city, McKay arrived out of breath at the ZPM and saw Zelenka and Lorne standing on either side, smirking. He scowled. "What are you doing? Can't you see that. . . .?" He looked back to his computer. "What? The overload isn't happening?"

Behind McKay, Ronon grinned and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "You know what they say about paybacks, McKay."

"Yeah, that they're a. . . . ." McKay's eyes widened as he remembered his stunt last year. "Oh, no, you didn't!"

Zelenka, fearing Rodney's wrath, pointed at Ronon. "He made me do it."

Lorne and Sheppard exchanged glances before the major grinned. "And we authorized it."

McKay stared at all of them. "You _faked _a ZedPM overload? You guys?"

Sheppard frowned. "Don't look so surprised, McKay." He shrugged. "We're not as dumb as you think."

"Well, I don't think that." McKay tried to backtrack, making the scene even funnier. "Others might, but not me."

Ronon, completely happy with his prank, high-fived Sheppard and grinned at McKay. "April Fool's."

oOo

**Author's Note II:** Now, who else is up for the challenge? Check out Lithane's "April Fool's Challenge" for details! ~lg


	15. A Crummy Day

**Author's Note:** So, today was a rather crummy day for me, so I decided to write this little one-shot and get myself out of the doldrums. Hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Ow!" Jennifer Keller hissed and stuck her finger in her mouth. Not the most sanitary thing to do, she knew, but it was instinct. The paper cut just went along with the rest of this day.

Eying her knuckle and knowing the cut would sting for a while, she finished filing the few reports that Atlantis kept in triplicate for the IOA and headed for her office. Earlier this month, she'd registered for a medical conference in St. Paul, Minnesota. It was so near her home that she'd been approved for an extra week of leave to spend with her father. Intent upon surprising him for his birthday, she made all the arrangements. Then, in today's update from Earth, she received an email stating that her father would be abroad for the next three months. He'd finally decided to take that European tour he'd talked about for years.

Jennifer flopped into her chair and stared at the pile of paperwork still waiting for her to pay attention to it. Most of it sat in the form of electronic files on her computer. The disappointment was intense, and she hadn't yet taken time to respond. Of course, what could she do? Email her father and ask him to sacrifice his dream? He'd wanted to take Jennifer when she turned twenty-one, but she'd been elbow-deep into her internship and unable to break away from her schooling. After that, it devolved into the random travel brochures found in odd places as he let his mind imagine the possibilities.

"Get over yourself," she said to no one in particular.

"Doc?" Major Lorne's voice, coming from her office door, startled her. She let out a squeak and would have fallen if she hadn't already been in the chair. With a hand over her pounding heart, she stared as he stepped further into the room. "Ah. . .you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, wishing she hadn't sounded so breathless. Major Evan Lorne was one of those enigmas on Atlantis. Here since the Expedition's second year, he had almost as many war stories as Sheppard. And the rumors about his love life abounded. If anyone saw them talking alone in her office, the grapevine would immediately start buzzing about an illicit affair between the base CMO and the base SIC. Pushing to her feet, Jennifer pulled herself to her full height. "What can I do for you, Major?"

He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "Coughlin and I were sparring. I got in a lucky shot."

Her eyes widened, and she walked out of her office to see to the young lieutenant. Major Lorne followed, watching her every move. Sure enough, Coughlin had a cut on his forehead that had gushed blood down the side of his face. Jennifer put on a set of latex gloves while studying the cut. "Well, it's not deep. I can stitch it or butterfly it. Up to you."

Coughlin grinned. "Butterfly. No offense to you, Doc, but I just don't like needles. Never have since I fell off a chair and had to have a dental surgeon stitch close to my eye."

Jennifer cringed in spite of her years of medical experiments. "How old were you?"

"Four."

This time, Lorne cringed.

Jennifer quickly finished her work and sent the lieutenant on his way to clean up. Lorne turned to her. "Seriously? You okay?"

Seeing she wasn't going to get out of this one, she glanced around to see who would try to eavesdrop. Only Amanda and Marie were in sight, and neither of them liked to gossip behind her back. They just bluntly asked her about her life. "I just got some bad news. I was supposed to go home next month and see my dad. He won't be there, and I'm not sure I want to go back to Earth without seeing him."

He nodded. "I see." He hesitated for a moment. "Anything I can do to help?"

Jennifer flushed at the thought. Major Lorne was one of the most sought-after bachelors on base, and she wasn't going to make it seem like she was chasing him. Instead, she smiled. "Thank you for the thought, Major. But I'll be fine."

"C'mon." He held out his hands. "How bad could it be?"

She bit her lip, surprised that she was seriously considering his offer. Standing there, his hands out to his sides, he looked less like the military officer she knew and more like an impulsive little boy. _Fine_, she thought. _He wants the truth? He'll get it._ "Back home, I usually took myself out to dinner, pretended I was with my dad or mom, and cried when I got home. The next day, I felt better and pressed on."

His hands dropped, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Dinner? That's it?"

Jennifer nodded. "Mostly."

"Leave it to me." Without another word, he walked out of the infirmary.

Jennifer spent the remainder of the afternoon either bemoaning her big mouth or anticipating Major Lorne's solution. She hadn't told him everything. Her dinner always included an ice cream sundae with the cherry on top of a huge amount of whipped cream. But that little indulgence she kept very close to her chest. When her mom was alive, they spent every Friday night at the local ice cream parlor, one of those old-fashioned places that still had a high bar, chrome trim, and pictures of Elvis on the walls.

At 1800, she left the infirmary and headed for her quarters. Thirty minutes later, she climbed out of the shower and put on clothing appropriate to be seen in public. Opening her computer to start her music, she found an email waiting for her. _Meet me at the east pier balcony on the fourteenth level. Evan._

Jennifer flushed again but slipped on a pair of comfortable flats. Eying her appearance in the mirror, she nodded with satisfaction and left her quarters. Taking her time, she found the balcony Major Lorne had indicated and walked out the door. Seeing him standing next to a table set for two, complete with a linen tablecloth and a single flower, was almost too much. She stared, unsure if she should blush, run, or cry.

He walked toward her. "You said dinner. I figured my company had to be better than an empty chair."

"Major, you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

He lifted a finger. "We're having dinner, so my name's 'Evan.' And, yes, I did."

Jennifer stared at him, allowing herself to enjoy his sparkling blue eyes and boyish grin. "Fine. And, if you call me 'Doc' one time this evening. . . ."

"Don't worry, Jennifer." He held up his hand and stopped her tirade. "This evening's about friendship and decompressing at the end of a long day."

She nodded and allowed him to seat her at the table. Pulling out the picnic basket from where it had been hidden, he produced his treasures. Somehow, he'd sweet talked the kitchen staff into preparing some Pegasus fish that tasted remarkably like grilled salmon, a wonderful side salad, and rice pilaf. And, for dessert, he produced tiramisu, a rare delicacy on Atlantis.

"Evan, I don't even want to know how you got this!" She sank her fork into the tiramisu and thoroughly enjoyed that first bite. "But this is heavenly!"

He grinned at her, not looking away as she let the richness of the dessert override her good sense. Looking out over the pier, she smiled into the ocean breeze and let out a deep breath. Sometimes, friends could be the best thing for a disappointed heart.

They continued chatting, both falling silent as the sun set in the west, turning the eastern sky a myriad of colors. Jennifer watched Evan try to memorize it and wondered what went through his head. This dinner proved that she'd like to know him better, but she refused to pressure him into anything. Right now, sitting here while he leaned back in his chair, his civilian clothes a stark contrast to his normal military bearing, was enough.

When the sun had fully set, Jennifer pushed herself to her feet. "I hate to run, but I the day's catching up with me."

Evan nodded. "I understand." As she turned to go, he stopped her with a light touch on her arm. "Ah. . .are you free in three days? I have a mission tomorrow morning, and I'll be gone until then. But, if you're okay with it, I thought maybe. . . That is, I'd like to have dinner with you again."

She forced herself to breathe. "Dinner? As in a date, or just two friends getting together?" She hated sounding obtuse, but she needed some clarification.

He chuckled. "Definitely _not_ as friends." He shrugged. "I like you, Jenn. A lot. And I'd like to spend more time with you, if that's okay."

She smiled. "It is."

"Good."

"Good night, Evan."

"Sweet dreams, Jennifer."

Back in her quarters, Jennifer prepared for bed, unable to believe her luck. Somehow, she went from almost heartbroken to having a date with the base second-in-command. Not wanting to figure out how that worked, she let out a deep breath as she sank into her pillow.

Today hadn't been so bad, after all.


	16. One Life to Love

**Author's Note:** This is a sad one, so be ready with a tissue if necessary.

oOo

Rodney McKay stared at the Lantean ocean, tears in his eyes as he murmured, "I shoulda just gone fishing." He'd said this for days now, and he couldn't get away from the belief that he bore responsibility for what happened. Now, just minutes after returning from Earth, he let out a deep breath.

Carson was dead. There was no way around that. Even that imaginary conversation with Carson's "ghost" a moment ago didn't convince him otherwise. He hadn't seen Carson's body, but he'd seen the way it affected Dr. Keller, the pretty blond doctor Carson had raved about. He'd carried the too-light coffin through the gate, had seen the grief on Sheppard's face, Elizabeth's face, and many others.

"Rodney." The heavily-accented English made him clear his face, though he could do little about the red eyes. Maybe he should. . . .Turning, he saw Radek staring at him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Rodney blinked as if he had something in his eye. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just looked. . . . ." Radek shrugged. ". . . .you know."

Rodney shook his head, almost snapping at the other man. Then, he remembered his realization while under the effects of that ascension machine. Radek wasn't here to antagonize him. He'd come as a friend. Deciding to be real with the man for a moment, he let his guard down. "I'm. . .coping. He was my best friend."

"I know." Radek moved to his side, to the spot where Carson had "stood" a moment ago. "It wasn't your fault."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

"It's true."

"Maybe." Rodney glanced at him. "But it doesn't help. I _know_ there was nothing I could have done. By the time I was able to override his lock-out code. . . ."

Radek nodded understandingly. He produced two mason jars from behind his back. "This won't solve the problem, but it'll help. In moderation."

Rodney took the mason jar of moonshine and grinned. "Thanks, Radek."

The other man nodded and turned to stare out to sea. For a time, they stayed silent as both me absorbed the implications of their loss. Carson Beckett was more than a friend to them. He was the heart of Atlantis, the one they could count on to make a strong, moral decision. And Rodney had loved him like a brother.

"Well, you've only got one life to love," he said a bit morosely, drawing a strange look from Radek. He opened the mason jar and held it up. "To Carson."

Radek nodded solemnly and held up his own jar. "To Carson."

oOo

**Author's Note II: **This is in answer to dwparsnip's Rodney and a Significant Other challenge. The title had to be the title of a song, and it had to appear somewhere in the fic. Oh! And it had to be 500 words or less. This one clocks in at 452 words minus the author's notes. "One Life to Love" was written by Clint Lagerburg and Jason Walker. It was recorded on 33Miles's album "One Life" and released in 2008.


	17. Love Potion Number 9

**Author's Note:** Thanks to a conversation with **theicemenace**, I could not get this out of my head. Hence my second submission to dwparsnip's "Rodney McKay and an SO" challenge. The song title had to appear in the story, but none of the lyrics. Coming in at 449 words minus the author's notes, here's this really fun piece. A coffee alert might be a good idea with this one, too. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"I _love _you!" Rodney McKay's voice split the silence of the infirmary, drawing Jennifer and Amanda from the CMO's office. They rushed out of their meeting and saw Colonel Sheppard leading a very inebriated and very amorous Rodney toward them. Teyla, standing next to the door, watched with an indulgent smile as Rodney blew kisses over his shoulder at her. Then, he turned and caught sight of Jennifer. His face virtually glowed as he held out arms. "Jenn'fer! My Love!"

Jennifer stared as he tried to walk toward her but tripped over his own feet. Sheppard was laughing so hard that he barely stopped Rodney's head from smacking one of the beds. Rather than reacting, Rodney simply smiled and drifted to sleep. Hurrying to Rodney's side, Jennifer glared at Sheppard. "What happened?"

"Local harvest festival." Sheppard shrugged. "McKay decided he was man enough to enjoy the wine."

Teyla stepped forward, her amusement evident but lacking Sheppard's poorly-suppressed snickers. "The festival is also considered a time of romance and. . . ."

"I got it," Jennifer said quickly. She did not want to hear about how some other woman thought Rodney was husband material. She definitely thought him husband material, but he was _her_ husband material. "How did he get dosed with this. . . .whatever it is?"

"Love Potion Number Nine?" Sheppard supplied helpfully.

Jennifer glared at him. "Get out of here and let the poor man sleep." She turned to Amanda. "Help me get him into a bed."

Through the night, Jennifer monitored Rodney's vitals while making sure he didn't have an allergic reaction to the wine he'd been served. She worried for him but knew he'd be thoroughly embarrassed the next day. Very few people saw beneath the rough exterior he put up, and she realized she was privileged to know what an amazing man he really was.

The next morning, he stirred when she arrived to take another blood sample. "Mmmm. . . ." he mumbled as she brushed at the hair that fell over his forehead. "Jennifer?"

"Well, you're saying my entire name today, so that's a good sign," she said with a grin.

Rodney finally opened his eyes. Though bloodshot, they were clear. "What happened?"

"You enjoyed some wine at a festival."

"Oh. It feels like. . . .What is that _awful_ noise?" He turned his head, drawing Jennifer's attention. "Oh! If he's singin' what I think he's singing, I'm gonna kill him."

Before anyone could say anything, Sheppard burst through the door and burst into song, ending with an off-key, "Love Potion Number Niy-ee-iy-a-ine!"

oOo

**Author's Note II:** "Love Potion Number 9" was written in 1959 by Jerry Leiber and Mike Stoller. It was originally performed by The Covers. ~Wikipedia


	18. Kentucky Derby Flyboy

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Stargate: Atlantis or the Kentucky Derby. Caroline Maddison Parker, however, is my creation.

**Author's Note:** This Snippet was written for the Gateworld Team Flyboy thunk thread May 2011 challenge. The challenge was "Love of Flying." I hope that's what came across in this. As always, enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Condensation gathered on the outside of the glass as Dr. Caroline Maddison Parker carried her mint julep through the crowds gathered at Churchill Downs. This time of year was always hectic for her, and she almost hated being here. Except, this year, her father had promised something new. A friend of his from years back had passed away recently, and the man's two sons would join them for the Derby about to take place. Caroline wasn't thrilled with the implications. At twenty-nine, she'd finished her doctorate in medicine, one of the youngest graduates last year, and had gone to work as a medical researcher in one of Raleigh's elite hospitals. She loved North Carolina and her home there.

Heading up to Millionaire's Row, the place where all the wealthy and prestigious guests watched the races, Caroline sighed. She didn't want to meet her father's guests. She'd much rather be soaring through the air in her Piper Cub, her normal Saturday activity. But her father insisted. He likely wanted her to marry the elder of the two, and had arranged this little meeting in order to push her into something she'd thus far avoided. Her mind created an image of an older man, likely in his late forties, with a thickening middle and so much money he could afford the opulent food he liked. She was completely unprepared for dark, messy hair, slight stubble, and direct hazel eyes.

Blinking at the sight before her, Caroline turned to her father. "Daddy, our guests arrived before me?" She meant it to sound like a complaint since he insisted that she fly out for the Derby. Every year, he had horses that he brought out just for the races. She often attended, normally with her mother as her backup. This year, her mother opted to stay home, weakened by the cancer that originally inspired Caroline to pursue her doctorate.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," her father said, his bass voice showing his pride. _In what, I wonder,_ Caroline thought. He pushed her to go to college, but he wasn't very happy with her decision to pursue her career in medicine. "They arrived just as you left. I should have called you back, but I know you wanted your drink."

_You wanted time to butter up the boys so that you could marry me off_, she mentally corrected. Turning to the group assembled, she took in the three newcomers. One of the sons, obviously married, stood next to his wife. They looked friendly enough in top of the line clothing, and the woman's large hat wasn't overdone like some of the ones Caroline had seen to date. But the other son, the single one, intrigued her. He wasn't thick around the middle like she'd assumed. In fact, she wondered _exactly_ what his seemingly careless clothing hid. And he carried himself with pride, not like a lackey to some high-powered attorney.

Her father smiled at her. "Caroline, I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. David Sheppard. And Colonel John Sheppard, US Air Force. Gentlemen, my daughter, Dr. Caroline Parker."

David shook her hand, as did his wife. But Colonel Sheppard simply nodded and grinned. "I'm off duty right now. Make it John."

"Very well, John," she said, smiling. She liked the way his eyes lingered on her face. "Are you enjoying your visit in Kentucky?"

"Oh, you know. . . ." He shrugged. "If I can't be flying, this works."

Caroline bit back the laugh his less-than-enthused response inspired and settled into the empty seat next to him. Today, he wore khaki slacks and a button-down shirt that was untucked, but she suspected that his overly-casual appearance kept everyone off balance around him. She liked that. It was a nice way to enjoy her own, elegant gown with it's large purple hat. Turning so that she could still see John around the large brim and watch the race at the same time, Caroline decided that the day had definitely gotten better.

oOo

Sheppard sat back in his chair, watching everything around him. Something about their host didn't sit well with him, but he had no evidence to back up his Spidey-sense. And he wasn't on Atlantis anymore. His gut reaction wouldn't carry much weight around here. Still, he felt for the sidearm he'd tucked under his pant leg, knowing that he'd be prepared in case he needed it.

Caroline didn't seem to notice his tension. Of course, she put up with her father on a daily basis. He'd seen the way she looked him over, and something in her eyes reminded him of Doc Keller-McKay's appraising expression. Of course, the similarities ended there. She had dark hair, as evidenced by the curls peeking out from beneath her large-brimmed hat, and bright blue eyes that sparkled in the sunshine. Light pink lips sipped her mint julep from a straw, and John suddenly realized that he could enjoy this day if he allowed himself.

"So, John, what do you do for the Air Force?" Caroline turned toward him and smiled alluringly, her hat brim dipping so that he only saw one eye.

"Fly." John nodded once and smirked. As if flying a Puddle Jumper could be compared to anything the regular Air Force had to offer.

She grinned, letting him know she'd seen right through him. "So a day at the races must not be your cup of tea." Her accent, a mix between a Texas drawl and deep South, stretched her words and made him smile.

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugged. "I love to fly, but I also enjoy a good summer day with a pretty lady."

She flushed, a good sign that his flirting had hit its mark. "Now, I'm sure there are much better things to be doing than just sitting here."

John couldn't disagree, though he definitely enjoyed looking at her. As she turned to answer a question from his sister-in-law, he let his mind wander through the years.

Flying. It had always been a part of him, even more so when he discovered he had the Ancient gene. Flying the city of Atlantis had been a thrill, of course. He'd felt every system at his disposal and had instinctively known how to use it. But nothing—absolutely nothing—compared to the Jumpers. They were small, light, responsive, could fire impressive weaponry, and made a man feel truly free. No matter if things were turbulent, John always knew his Jumper would be there for him. When he took her out, he was truly free.

Caroline turned back to him. "How long are you in town, John?"

"Uh. . .for the week." He smiled again, this time with a strained expression. "Dave's got some business deals to do, and I'm here to play jungle gym to the kids."

She smiled and sent a surreptitious glance to her father before leaning toward him. John leaned forward, curious, as she whispered, "Well, just between you and me, I'd rather be flying right now, too. Maybe we can go one day this week?"

John blinked and then grinned. He'd come to Kentucky out of guilt over not seeing his brother and nephews for so long. Yet, she changed his plans. "I don't know," he hedged, not willing to make it easy on her. "I'm not sure you could handle my style of flying."

Her father laughed at him. "Son, Caroline can handle any kind of flying. If she isn't slaving away at that hospital, she's soaring through the clouds. The only reason she's here today is to spend time with her father."

John watched Caroline as her father spoke. Her face heated, and she shifted ever so slightly in her seat. "Well, I don't want to interrupt family time."

"Oh, you won't," she insisted. Her lips turned upward, and she raised an eyebrow. "Are you afraid to fly with a woman?" she asked coquettishly.

His eyes narrowed at the challenge. He'd love to flirt openly, but he knew that wouldn't happen here. Eleven thousand feet in the air, however. . . . . He grinned. "You're on!"

~The End~

**Author's Note II:** There will be a follow-up to this, but I'm not entirely sure when due to other writing commitments. But the much longer story of Caroline and John will be written. Soon. See my profile here for a summary coming in the next little while. ~lg


	19. Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:** This one-shot was written for the GW Team Flyboy thread prompt: "Boys with toys." Thanks, Brn! Contains spoilers for "Hide and Seek," "Runner," and very minor spoilers for "Duet." A HUGE thank-you to **Ani-Maniac494** for the initial idea. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. :) Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" Evan Lorne grimaced as he set the fifteen-pound dumbbell back on its rack. His muscles were still a bit sore from being shot with a Wraith stunner. The major had recently arrived on Atlantis, but he knew military protocol would be required in this instance. Sheppard seemed like a laid-back CO, but he needed to ask something about the man's team.

Sheppard glanced up at Lorne and frowned. "Lorne, how many times do I have to tell you to get the ramrod out of your spine?" He motioned around. "We're in the _gym_, for crying out loud. If I take exception to what you're saying, I'll just take you to the mat."

"Fair enough." Lorne let out a deep breath, dropped onto the bench next to Sheppard, and braced his elbows on his knees. "With all due respect to Dr. McKay, I have _no_ idea how you haven't _shot_ him yet."

Sheppard sat for a moment, his face clearly working on hiding his surprise at that statement. "Who says I haven't?"

Lorne blinked. _Sheppard shot McKay? And got away with it?_ "You. . .did?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Yeah. A year ago." He grabbed his water and clapped Lorne on the shoulder as he left the gym.

Lorne stared after him as his mind whirled. How in the _universe_ had Sheppard shot McKay and not been court-martialed? Based on McKay's recent behavior, he seemed like the type to prosecute to the fullest extent of the law!

Rubbing his face, Lorne pushed to his feet and headed for his quarters. He needed a shower and a meal, but his mind refused to let go of Sheppard's statement. Especially after McKay's performance back on P3M-736. Lorne and his team had escorted Doc Parrish out there to study the plant life and its resistance to radiation. Instead, they found a dead Wraith and missing USAF officer. Aiden Ford wasn't his normal self and jonesing for more Wraith enzyme, but Sheppard had tried to recover him anyway. The mission had ended with Ford jumping into a Wraith beam, a newcomer on Atlantis, and Lorne being stunned by a Wraith stunner for the first time. _Man, that hurt like a. . . ._ Someone came around the corner. "Teyla." He smiled politely, not finishing the thought in his head.

"Major." Teyla dipped her head, an alluring smile on her caramel-colored features. He immediately wanted to paint her, especially wearing _that _outfit. He hadn't had the urge or the time to paint in years, but his short time on Atlantis had changed that. Teyla was one of those "inspirations." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you recovering after the mission to P3M-736?"

"Yeah." He glanced around and realized they were alone. Only years of training kept his face blank and his eyes on her face. And what a face it was! Her dark brown eyes only complimented the auburn hair, and he knew she wore a snug leather top and leather skirt with slits up to her thighs. He'd seen her work out in the outfit before and was suddenly grateful he'd left the gym when he had. No need to upset the cart by making a fool out of himself for staring. Realizing that he was doing exactly that, he cleared his throat. "Do you have a moment?"

Teyla smiled again and motioned toward the side of the corridor where someone—probably the Ancients—had set up a grouping of chairs. Perching on the edge of one, she said, "You have questions?"

"Yeah. Well, one, really." Lorne perched across from her, his mind returning to the puzzle he'd uncovered in the gym. "Colonel Sheppard just told me he shot Dr. McKay."

Teyla's reserved smile blossomed into a full-blown grin, her eyes dancing as she chuckled silently. Lorne suddenly wanted to see that look on her face more often. She nodded. "He is correct. He shot Dr. McKay about a year ago, when we were all new to the city."

"Why?" Lorne's mind immediately went to Ford and the effects of the Wraith enzyme. "What was he taking that caused it?"

Teyla raised an eyebrow. "He was in his right mind, Major."

Lorne stared at her, this time in utter confusion. If _he_ acted in such a way while in his right mind, he'd be court-martialed, drummed out of the military, and possibly sent away for a very long time. He knew that Pegasus was completely different, but this. . . . "I don't understand."

Teyla shifted, one flap of her skirt falling away to reveal her knee. For his part, Lorne didn't even notice. He was too busy trying to figure out how Sheppard had remained on Atlantis. He stared at her in confusion, his mind whirling. Teyla smiled again, loving the slightly dazed and confused look on his face. "Colonel Sheppard did not tell you the entire story?"

"No."

She let her smile stretch across her face. This major was cute. . .well, very attractive. She'd noticed him when he first arrived on Atlantis. Now, however, he'd turned into "cute." And not in the way a baby was cute. This was in the way that every woman noticed when she first noticed a man. "Dr. McKay discovered a personal shield device that imprinted on the wearer. One must have the gene of the Ancestors to operate it, but it can only be used by that person. In testing the device, Colonel Sheppard did a variety of things, including throwing Dr. McKay off of the balcony in the gate room and shooting him in the leg."

Lorne blinked. "He was wearing body armor?"

"Ancestral body armor."

"Oh." He frowned again and nodded, standing as he realized their conversation was over. "Thank you for explaining."

"You are most welcome." Teyla rose with him and watched him turn to go. "Major?"

He turned, his confusion gone and that blasé mask covering his expressions again. "Yes?"

She sighed, wishing she knew how to bring out the expressive side of him again. "If you have any further questions, please come find me."

He smiled ever so slightly. "I'll keep that in mind."

She regarded him for a moment and remembered something Elizabeth had said. "Your people have a saying. 'Boys will be boys.' I believe that saying fits Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay, especially when you include a new piece of technology."

He nodded. "Yeah, we have another saying on Earth. 'Men are boys with bigger toys.'"

Her genuine smile returned. "I will keep that in mind, Major."

"Make it 'Evan.'"

"Very well. . . ." She nodded. ". . .Evan." Turning, she left him standing in the hallway.

The major intrigued her much like Colonel Sheppard had when they first met. Not wanting to work out all the different reasons why she had not pursued a relationship with Colonel Sheppard, Teyla found Ronon in the gym and challenged him to a sparring match. Later, after Colonel Sheppard intervened and kept Ronon from harming her, she returned to her quarters. Major Lorne had not appeared again, and yet she could not get him off of her mind. Perhaps she needed to spend more time with this major and figure out exactly why she was so drawn to him in the first place. _Men are boys with bigger toys._ His saying played through her mind, and Teyla smiled.

Perhaps living in Atlantis and away from her people would not be as painful as she'd once imagined.


	20. Revelation

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to theicemenace's Rodney and Significant Other Challenge response "Is She Really Going Out With Him?" It is Chapter 36 of her challenge answers. You might want to read that before you read this one. This story was written with her express permission. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Never in a million years would Evan have expected _this_. He watched Jennifer nearly drag Rodney from the room and blinked. _So that's what changed,_ he mused. He'd noticed that the physicist seemed more settled and less cranky in the last few weeks, but he hadn't put two and two together until just now.

A member of the kitchen staff showed up with a mop and broom to clean up the mess Rodney had made when he dropped his tray. Evan carefully stepped out of the way and glanced down at the tablet in his hand. Rodney would have been furious if it had been damaged, and he'd been in just the right location to catch it when it fell. Not that the physicist noticed. He was too busy making out with Jennifer in a very public venue.

Sparing the two Marines a glance that Jennifer called a "death glare," Evan made sure they knew his displeasure before returning to his meal. He'd overheard the conversation, as had most of those in the mess hall. It wasn't meant to be secret. Evan knew women gossiped like that, but he'd rarely heard it from men. Making a mental note to handle the situation after dinner, he set the tablet next to his own tray. In doing so, he pressed a button. The screen lit up, and he blinked.

"What the. . .?" Frowning, Evan flipped through the pages, his shock growing with every consecutive image.

"Major?" Sheppard's voice broke into his thoughts, and Evan rushed to clear the screen. His CO did _not_ need to see this! Sheppard pointed. "Is that McKay's?"

"Ah. . .yeah." Evan licked his lips and shrugged. "He and Keller just bolted out of here, and I rescued it."

Sheppard nodded and sat down to tuck into his meal. Evan finished eating and excused himself, his mind already working on solving the dilemma before him.

oOo

Rodney McKay rarely lost his computer. He'd often set it down in various places, but they were all "normal" places. Well, normal for him. His lab, his quarters, the table that Sheppard's team always used, Jennifer's quarters, and Jennifer's office. This time, however, he had _no_ idea where it had gone. "Okay, you were in the mess hall. . . ." His eyes glazed over as he thought about last night and what had happened.

Jennifer had a way of making him feel more like a man than he'd ever felt. Of course, she was proving a point, but. . . . Last night had just cemented what Rodney already knew, and hearing her husky voice whispering those three little words in his ear just before she drifted to sleep had made him happier than he'd ever been. He wanted to return the favor, but he needed to find his tablet first.

"Lorne to McKay." The radio call startled Rodney. "I need to speak with you in my office, please."

Rodney rolled his eyes and reversed his direction. He'd been retracing his steps to the mess hall, hoping someone from the kitchen knew exactly where his tablet had gone. Now, he worked up a rage at the upstart major who interrupted his search. Storming into Lorne's office, he began his spiel. "I hope you have a very good reason for me to be here, Major, because I have more important work to do than. . . ."

Lorne held up his tablet.

Rodney blinked. "Where'd you find that?"

"Ah. . .the mess hall." Lorne raised an eyebrow. "Last night. . . .It nearly hit the ground after an interesting little display."

Rodney felt the heat creeping up his neck. He wasn't normally so demonstrative, but Jennifer had a way of slipping under his guard. "Look, I have important things on that." He reached out to take the tablet from Lorne.

The major pulled the computer out of reach. "Not so fast, McKay. I have some questions."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Rodney folded his arms over his chest.

"You and Jennifer." Lorne set the tablet on his desk and laced his fingers together over it. "I want to know how serious it is."

"Seriously?"

Lorne grinned slightly. "Yeah, McKay. Seriously. Look, you may not like me and all that, but I think I have a right to know. After all, she _is_ like a sister to me."

"Like you? Why wouldn't I. . . .Never mind." Rodney held out his hand, snapping his fingers. "I have important work to do, and I need that tablet. My notes on Wraith technology are on there, as well as. . . ."

Lorne pressed a button and held up the tablet. A picture of a bridal set appeared, the diamonds glittering from the screen. Rodney had spent hours looking at this one set and imagining how it would look on Jennifer's finger. He was about to take the plunge and buy it when she'd kissed him in the mess hall. Lorne raised his eyebrows again. "Anything you'd like to tell me, McKay."

"No."

"Twenty-seven-hundred dollars. That's no small amount of money."

"Well, she's worth that and so much more."

Lorne's eyes narrowed. "You okay? Because I never thought you to be the sentimental type."

"And I never thought you were the meddling type. What? Did you go to the Sheppard School of Meddle-ology?"

"Hey, all I'm asking is what's going on." Lorne cleared the screen and set the computer back on his desk. "I'm just trying to make sure a woman I consider a sister is taken care of." Then, he frowned. "Meddle-ology?"

"What do you want me to say?" Rodney glared, not responding to the major's confusion. "That I love her? Fine! I love her! I'm head over heels about Jennifer Keller, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her! There! Happy now? Now can I have my computer back?"

Lorne took a moment to snicker before handing the computer across the desk. As Rodney cradled it protectively, he stood and headed for the door, clapping his hand on McKay's shoulder. "You're a good man, McKay. Just take care of her."

Rodney stared as Lorne left him alone. That's what this was all about? A revelation about his feelings for Jennifer? Shaking his head, McKay realized he'd never truly understand the major. But he liked the guy, almost as much as he liked Sheppard.

As he left Lorne's office, McKay called up the wedding ring and hit the "Add to Cart" button. The order would go out with the next dial-out to Earth in two days, and he'd receive it in about a month on the _Daedalus_. Then, he'd just have to figure out how he would go about giving it to Jennifer.

His mind happily occupied with plans for his upcoming proposal, Rodney went back to his lab, never once seeing Lorne grin and shake his head. For his part, Evan couldn't have been happier. That man clearly loved Jennifer and worshiped the ground she walked on. He'd make a great addition to Evan's adopted family.

**Author's Note II:** Third Day's song "Revelation" was written by David Carr, Tai Anderson, Mark Lee, Mac Powell, and Brad Avery and recorded on their album with the same title. This was originally intended to be a response to dwparsnip's "Rodney and Significant Other Challenge," but it came out a little long. Consider it inspired by the challenge. :D Also, I have to give credit to theicemenace for "Sheppard's School of Meddle-ology." It's such a Rodney McKay line that I had to include it. :D


	21. Long Night

**Author's Note:** This is set about three weeks after "Coup d'Etat" and about eleven days before "Michael." Contains spoilers in particular for those two episodes, though general spoilers for all of SGA Season 1 and 2 up until that point. This vignette attempts to bridge the gap between the two episodes, and my research indicates that it would take up to three weeks for the four Genii that Carson couldn't cure in "Coup d'Etat" to die. Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Two AM on Atlantis was a lonely time. Deserted hallways echoed with the steps of night security, the gate was silent, and Elizabeth had left her office for once. Carson wandered aimlessly through the control room, restless after his recent return from the Genii home world. He'd just watched another of the Genii soldiers die—the last of the group he'd treated for acute radiation syndrome—and he wasn't ready to go to bed just yet.

The conference room was open, the lights lowered and the table unlit at this hour of the night. He'd only seen it this way when he first arrived on Atlantis almost two years ago, and it struck him as lonely. He walked into the dark room, mentally commanding the city to keep the lights off. He wasn't ready to be around anyone, hence why he'd left the infirmary after his standard post-mission check up. He could write his report in the morning.

It had taken three weeks for all of the Genii patients to die. Out of the twelve that Ladon Radim sent to Atlantis, four of them hadn't made it. Carson had done everything in his power to make their passing easier, but he'd been unable to do much more than watch. Even knowing that as early into the incident as he had, it still stung. Badly. No doctor liked losing patients, but he especially struggled with it. He'd lost too many in the time he'd been on Atlantis. Perna and the Hoffans. The scientists killed by the nanites that created fatal brain aneurisms. Lieutenant Ford. Ellia. Charin. The list kept growing. Now, with the Genii dead, he felt even closer to defeat than ever before.

"Carson." Elizabeth's voice broke into his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

He faced her and smiled. "Oh, just tired and not ready to rest."

"How'd it go?" Even though she looked just as exhausted as he felt, she wondered about him.

"Oh, you know." He shrugged, not quite able to explain how a doctor felt when a patient died. After all, describing that helplessness and the frustration of knowing that nothing he did worked was useless to someone who ultimately would not understand. "It went."

"Carson, don't downplay this."

"Elizabeth, there's no way for me to explain." He turned to her, letting the dim light from the darkened control room highlight his features. "I just don't know how."

"I know." She let out a deep breath. "This was the last?"

"Aye." And Carson was grateful. He wouldn't have to make many more of these trips as he'd taught the Genii doctors almost everything he knew about acute radiation syndrome. He could finally focus on something else for a change.

Elizabeth shuffled her feet and leaned against the dark table. "I've been thinking." She folded her arms. "I've read your reports on your retrovirus research, and I think it's time to take the next step."

Carson blinked, his tired mind not quite making the connection between "acute radiation syndrome" and "retrovirus." When he finally got his neurons to fire properly, he blinked. "Elizabeth, you understand what you're sayin'? Taking my research to the next level means capturing a live Wraith and bringing him here, to Atlantis."

"I know that."

"And there's no guarantee that this will work." He shook his head. "I don't want to deal with another Ellia that we've created."

"I don't think we will."

"Aye, and what medical degree do ye have?" He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"You're tired, Carson." Elizabeth touched his shoulder. "I shouldn't have brought it up. Get some sleep."

She left him alone then, and he let out a deep breath. Sleep tugged at him, and he left the darkened conference room. In his quarters, he sent a quick email to Dr. Cole, telling her that he would be taking the next day for himself. He needed it after a few too many late nights. As he quickly showered and prepared for bed, Elizabeth's suggestion hung in the back of his mind. Should he take his research to the next level? If so, it would have to be approved by the entire command staff of Atlantis. He wouldn't do such a thing otherwise.

Too tired to keep thinking, Carson crawled into bed and settled into the Ancient memory foam mattress. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, unwilling to entertain any more thoughts until he'd rested. Tomorrow, after a good eight hours of sleep and a good meal, he'd speak with Elizabeth about her suggestion. For the moment, however, he was happy to leave the next day's problems for the next day and simply put an end to this long night.


	22. Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:** So, someone requested a sequel to "A Long Night," exploring Carson's reaction to the episode "Michael." Here it is, and I hope it works for everyone. Obviously, it contains spoilers for "Conversion" and "Michael," as well as some spoilers for "Allies" if you squint, stick out your tongue, and turn your head just right. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Carson Beckett walked into his office, more tired than he'd ever been since coming to Atlantis. He'd left the briefing room, where Sheppard announced that they'd need more firepower, and went straight to his lab. The infirmary ran well enough without him, and he wanted to look over the test results. See if there was anything that could have been done. Or done differently. He'd conducted many experiments in the past, but none of them had failed as miserably as Michael's had.

His office lights came on, and he mentally commanded them to stay at half-strength. He wasn't in the mood for bright lights and work. He just wanted a few moments to let go of this horrible day before he tried to rest. As the door closed behind him, he let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes as he started to pull his lab coat from his shoulders.

"Hard day's night, Carson?" Elizabeth's voice startled him, and his eyes snapped back open. She sat on the couch he'd placed there for medical consultations and the more-than-occasional night when he slept in the infirmary.

"Elizabeth. What are you doin' here?" Embarrassed at being caught with his guard totally down, Carson finished shrugging out of his lab coat—though in a much less exaggerated fashion—and hung it on the coat rack next to his desk. Then, he smiled as his mind caught the reference to the Beatle's hit song. "Aye, it is."

"Same here. I couldn't sleep." Elizabeth shrugged, wrapping her arms around her middle and sinking further into his couch. "I keep thinking. . . ."

"Aye. Me, too." He leaned against the edge of his desk and studied her. She had dark circles under her eyes, and the lines on her face seemed deeper. "Elizabeth, you need to try to rest."

"I know." She made no move to leave. "I made a mistake, Carson."

"No, love, ya didn't."

She stared at him, her eyes almost blue in the dim light as opposed to the normally green-brown shade they typically were. "I'm the one who mentioned human trials to you."

"Aye, and I'm the one who said I was ready." Carson met her eyes. "So, tell me then. Who's to blame?" He'd just had this internal debate with Ellia, and he remembered Sheppard telling him that he couldn't have known she would take the retrovirus. Now, he had to tell Elizabeth the same thing, though in not so many words.

She sighed and looked away, closing her eyes as she did so. For the first time, Carson noticed how they changed color. _Witch's eyes_, he'd once heard them called. Normally, he kept a level of professionalism between himself and the rest of the command staff on Atlantis. Tonight, he made an exception and sat down on the couch next to her.

"We're quite the pair, aren't we, Carson?" Elizabeth's voice was thick, an indication of her tears and the exhaustion she had to be feeling. "We're _all_ responsible, no matter how you look at it."

"Aye," he agreed. As much as he wanted to accept the blame for everything, he knew he couldn't. Not in this instance. Sheppard and his team had captured Michael. He had given the retrovirus to Micheal. Elizabeth had come up with a cover story, and the rest of them just played along. Only Ronon could go to bed with a clean conscience because he treated Michael with the same level of animosity he would any Wraith.

Carson touched Elizabeth's shoulder. "You should get some sleep."

She turned to him, then, barely able to hold her eyes open. "You're right."

"Here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blister pack of Ambien. He'd meant to take one of the pills when he retired, but he could get another. She needed the rest more than he did. "Take this, and don't go back to work for at least eight hours. Doctor's orders. I'll make sure Colonel Sheppard knows."

Elizabeth accepted the sleeping pills and nodded. "Thank you, Carson." She offered him a smile before she turned to go.

"Any time, love." He watched her leave his office then, thinking that he needed to heed his own advice. But his mind wouldn't shut down. He sank back into his couch and propped his feet where Elizabeth had sat, letting the soft leather support his back and neck. He kept his eyes open, though unfocused, as he worked through the last few days.

When Michael first awakened, he seemed like any normal human with amnesia. Little things here and there would trigger a response, but he fit in with the rest of the city's population. Then, the dreams began. Carson tried adjusting his doses, using the guise of a daily insulin injection as a cover, but it only made the situation worse. And, because he'd been working around the clock on this project, Michael was able to slip into the infirmary and take the reference DVDs without Carson ever knowing.

Feeling himself start drifting, Carson pushed out of the couch and wandered into the infirmary. He needed a shower, food, and bed, in that order. But, right now, his mind focused only on the bed. He snagged another blister pack of Ambien and waved to Dr. Cole, his night shift supervisor, on his way out the door. He trudged through the corridors, unable to release the recent events.

What would have happened if Michael had never remembered? What about if he'd been able to feed on Teyla? What would happen if—no, when—Michael returned to Atlantis? Would he destroy it? Join them? Become their arch-nemesis? So many questions remained, and Carson couldn't answer any of them. Nor would they leave him alone. On nights like this, he understood Elizabeth's desire to find a quiet place to just talk without fear of recriminations. She likely received enough of those from the IOA. And Teyla wouldn't be much help with her own nightmarish memories of the entire event. Carson couldn't even begin to imagine what having Michael mentally influence her would do to her.

In his quarters, he pulled his radio from his ear and tossed it onto his desk. Rather than showering or eating, he swallowed only one of the pills and crawled into bed. His mind continued to whirl, but his body's demand for sleep dulled the noise a bit. Finally, he drifted to sleep, the last thing in his mind Elizabeth's eyes as she smiled at him. Some day, that woman would find the right man. And Carson sincerely hoped he'd be around when she did.


	23. Puttin' on the Ritz

**Author's Note:** So this one-shot was inspired by a pic over on the Clubhouse Carson Beckett thunk thread. It was a pic of Paul McGillion dressed to the nines in a mostly black-and-white shot. This is in no way connected to my story "Hands in the Darkness." Enjoy!

oOo

Carson Beckett let out a deep sigh as he headed for the infirmary. He'd been elbow-deep in research when, an hour ago, Jennifer reminded him that he had that fancy gathering on the east pier. He had, at that moment, cursed under his breath about these gatherings and stripped the latex gloves from his hands as he rushed from the lab. A quick shower—with no time to shave—and a suit later, he'd decided to return to the infirmary to make sure Amanda was doing okay. She'd been suffering from more frequent migraines, thanks to the stress of returning to Earth and no one knowing where they'd be sent next, or when. She had the infirmary tonight, but Carson needed to know that she'd be okay.

He slipped a hand into the pocket of his black slacks, feeling rather uncomfortable with the whole get-up. This "shindig," as Rodney so eloquently called it, was to celebrate Atlantis's return to Earth, as well as the recent promotions of Colonel Sheppard and the now-Lieutenant-Colonel Lorne. Not to mention a possible announcement by several other members of the expedition who had either started dating and/or gotten engaged while in Pegasus. Generals O'Neill and Landry would be there, as well as Caldwell, Carter, Mitchell, Dr. Jackson, and a host of other SGC personnel. Carson expected to be politely interrogated as he tried to figure out if he could even settle back on Earth after all this time.

His entrance into the infirmary was marked by a loud clatter as a metal tray filled with surgical implements hit the tile floor. Carson turned, somewhat surprised, as a nurse blushed to the roots of her hair and scrambled to gather the syringes and scalpels. Thinking she'd simply dropped the tray, he kept going, toward Jennifer's office. Amanda Cole's head came up when he knocked on the door, and she blinked at him.

"Carson!" She grinned and gave him a once-over. "Aren't you supposed to be at the party?"

"Aye." He smiled sheepishly. "But I figured I'd check in with you and see how you're doin' before I head out there."

"Oh, I'm fine." She waved a hand, clearly dismissing his concern, but the grin didn't leave her face. "What was that clatter I heard?"

"Oh, that." Carson glanced over his shoulder. "One of the new nurses dropped a tray right as I walked into the door."

"I'm not surprised." Cole's low comment brought his head around.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She grinned. "Only you'll make quite the entrance at that party tonight."

"Excuse me?" Carson glanced down the front of him, seeing everything in perfect order. He'd chosen this suit to be striking, but he now worried that he'd overdone it. The white coat and dress shirt contrasted nicely with the black slacks and black-and-white dotted tie and kerchief. He'd even splurged and bought onyx-and-silver cufflinks to go along with the outfit. "Is it. . .?"

Amanda laughed lightly. "No, Carson. In fact, I think you'll be quite popular with the ladies tonight. Especially if you intend to keep puttin' on the ritz like you are."

"Oh." He blinked. "That's not what I meant."

"I know, but you do it so well." She stood and hooked an arm through his. "Now, get out of here. There are people waiting to see you and, no doubt, dance with you. Go enjoy the evening."

"Aye. I guess I will." Carson gave her a quick smile, missing the way she stared appreciatively as he left the infirmary. He did not, however, miss how the nurse ogled him from the sidelines. He made a mental note to speak with her about it the next day if it affected her work.

His walk to the east pier went too quickly thanks to transporters that carried him out there within the blink of an eye. Carson leaned against the side wall, trying his hardest to calm his nerves. He'd never been good in these situations. Finally, after straightening his collar and cuffs, as well as giving his suit a final inspection, he stepped out of the transporter.

Of course, Atlantis was cloaked, but the lights from the Golden Gate Bridge made for a picturesque backdrop. The east pier had been transformed with ficus trees, twinkle lights, a live band, and the beauty of San Francisco's lights. Tables, occupied by a variety of officers and scientists, circled the dance area, and Colonel Lorne and Jennifer were taking a turn to the soft music lilting across the breeze. Generals O'Neill and Landry spoke with Mr. Woolsey about something clearly bureaucratic and completely boring to Carson. Not quite knowing what to do, he headed for the buffet table where Rodney and his date spoke quietly.

"Dr. Beckett?" The soft question stopped him in his tracks. He turned to see a pretty woman staring up at him with amazing blue eyes. Her auburn hair had grown a bit since he last saw her, but she looked great.

"Dr. Porter!" He stuck out his hand. "It's great to see you here."

"Likewise." Alison Porter shook his hand, and Carson suddenly didn't want to let go. She wore a beautiful black gown studded across the top with tiny rhinestones that caught the light. It fell in graceful folds to her feet while leaving her shoulders bare and glowing in the moonlight.

He finally released her hand. "I'd heard you took a position at Stargate Command." A waiter passed, and he snagged two champagne flutes.

"Yeah." She accepted the one he offered her and shrugged. "I couldn't go back. Not after what happened. Not so quickly."

"Aye." He took a sip of the champagne and let out a deep breath. "I understand completely."

Alison shook away the bad memories. "What about you?"

"Oh, I don't know." He led her toward the side of the pier and leaned against the table rather than standing upright. "I guess I'll find a nice house in the States now that going back to Scotland is out of the question."

She nodded once, the awkwardness overwhelming the chemistry of their first meeting. Carson glanced around, wishing he knew how to alleviate it, but not quite sure what to do. Seeing Rodney lead his date onto the dance floor for a spin, he grinned. Holding out his hand, he gave Alison his most debonaire smile. "Care to dance, Dr. Porter?"

"On one condition." She smiled. "Call me 'Alison.' I thought we'd agreed to that."

"Aye, that we did."

"So, tell me, Carson, what your plans are for this evening?" She put her hand in the one he extended and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

As he pulled her close, Carson caught a whiff of the jasmine perfume she wore. "Oh, I don't know. Talk, eat a bit, dance with a pretty lady."

She smiled at that. "Good. Because Dusty isn't here to ruin the moment."

He laughed at that. Last time, Dusty Mehra had helped ruin what Carson shared with Alison on that all-important first mission. Of course, Michael's early hybrids utterly destroyed what remained. Had that one event never happened, Carson knew he and Alison would have dated at least once or twice. If not more.

Now, however, holding her close and dancing on the east pier, he couldn't think of any better place to be. When the music ended, he kept a hand on the small of her back and led her to one of the tables. They chatted for a time, their conversation changing from small-talk to more serious matters. Every time he'd ever really connected with a woman, this type thing had happened. Now, with the evening winding down before he was ready, he realized Alison had fallen silent.

"Are ya okay, lass?"

"Yes." She shrugged. "I just don't want the night to end."

"Aye, I know the feelin'." Narrowing his eyes ever so slightly, he stood and held out his hand. "Join me for a walk around the pier? We can watch the lights of the city and visit without holdin' up the clean-up."

She smiled again and let him pull her to her feet. Some women, like Laura, had liked the gentleman he could be but weren't incredibly impressed with it. Others, like Alison, unconsciously asked for that treatment. She slipped her arm through his as they headed away from the party area and toward the best view of San Francisco. Carson watched Alison as she lifted her face to the breeze, smiling as it pushed her hair from her face.

"It's beautiful here," she murmured.

"Aye, that it is." He smiled as she realized he'd been staring at her.

"Carson, I meant the city."

"I know." He laid a hand over the one she had tucked in the crook of his arm. "I didn't."

Finally, she turned to face him. "Carson, I'm glad you came back and didn't stay in Pegasus when the city left."

Looking into Alison's blue eyes and seeing the glimmer of hope reflected in them, he couldn't help but smile. She felt the same thing he did. "Me, too, love." The breeze blew a strand of hair across her face, and he ever so gently pushed it away. "Me, too."


	24. Already Family

**Author's Note:** This is for the Carson Beckett Thunk/Whump Challenges on both Gateworld and The Clubhouse. This week's challenge was to write a story or create a piece of artwork featuring our favorite Scot in our favorite holiday. I debated several different options and decided to go in this direction. This story is a sequel to my previous one-shot "Puttin' on the Ritz" and is in no way related to my other ongoing story, "Hands in the Darkness." Thanks to **theicemenace** for the quick beta. Enjoy a little Christmas. . .in August! ~lg

oOo

Dr. Carson Beckett sat in a lab in the SGC, looking for all the world like he was busy waiting for a simulation to finish. In reality, he stared at the clock at the bottom of the computer screen and urged it to move faster. He—and Ali—had plans for the next week, and he couldn't wait to get out of this underground complex. Besides, he had a lot more plans than she fully realized.

Atlantis had been back on Earth for nearly a year, now. Carson had, at first, stuck with the city and its personnel. But, as time and repairs wore on, he grew tired of the confines when his home planet lay waiting for him to explore it. While still officially attached to Atlantis, he'd moved his lab to the SGC and started a research team of his own. And General Landry was happy to have him. Clone or not, he was a handy replacement for Dr. Lam when she was off duty or when they needed a medical doctor off world. His experiences with Michael and in the Pegasus galaxy had given him that slightly tough edge.

Someone cleared her throat, and Carson looked up to see Alison standing in the door of his lab. He'd released all of his researchers early today, knowing that they all deserved the week-long break as much as he did. Now, with the way Alison eyed him, he was glad they didn't have an audience. She sauntered over to where he sat, put her hands on his shoulders, and gave him a long, lingering kiss. Carson resisted the urge to pull her into his lap and just ignore everyone and everything for the moment.

"Hello, love," he said when she pulled back.

"Hey." She grinned at him. "Ready?"

"Aye." He logged out of the computer terminal, turned off lights, and grabbed the suitcase he'd brought with him. "More than."

"Good." She slipped her hand in his, and they walked through the SGC and signed out of the base together. Since Atlantis's return, several of the personnel had developed relationships—most notably, Major Lorne and Dr. Keller. Those two had celebrated their wedding a few months back and were considered the sweethearts of the base. But Alison and Carson caused their own fair share of the stir lately, especially once everyone learned his unique history. Many people thought it fitting that Carson found happiness even though he wasn't the original. For his part, Carson refused to think about it. He was happy, and he'd accepted his life as it was. Right now, it was time for the holidays.

Carson drove them out of the SGC parking garage and up to Denver, where they caught a plane bound for El Paso, TX. From there, they would drive to Alison's parents' retirement home in the Sacramento Mountains. Years ago, Alison's father had served in the Air Force, and he'd been stationed at Kirkland Air Force Base in New Mexico. The family fell in love with the desert state, and Alison's parents relocated there after her father's retirement. Carson had never been privileged to meet her family in the flesh, though he'd spoken with her father several times over the phone.

The plane landed with little trouble, and Carson escorted Alison off the plane while preparing himself for the inevitable questioning from her parents. Her father waited to pick them up at baggage claim, and Carson thought about their first conversation. Harrison Porter was a blunt man, accustomed to speaking his mind. When Carson first called him a few months back, the man asked, "Are you a Scot?" As if it wasn't obvious by the accent.

Now, however, Carson released Alison's hand to let her rush into her father's waiting arms. Harrison Porter stood about Carson's height, with a shock of white hair and a well-kept mustache. He was fit and wore an outfit that would fit perfectly on any golf course in the nation. But he held his daughter close and seemed genuinely happy to see her. Then, he turned and stuck out his hand.

"Harrison Porter."

"Carson Beckett."

The two men stared at one another for a long moment, and Carson refused to back down. He hadn't come here to be intimidated by anyone—as if that was possible after his time in Michael's custody. Still, Harry, as he preferred to be called, had the power to make the next few days miserable. "Welcome to New Mexico, son," Harry said as he released Carson's hand.

"Thank you." Carson turned as the conveyor belt started spitting out luggage from their flight. He and Harry collected the two suitcases and walked out of the airport with Alison between them. Carson looked around curiously, having never traveled to New Mexico or Texas before. Alison told him that the family home was actually in the mountains of southern New Mexico, but Texas also intrigued him. Of course, anyone from there always had the oddest accent, but Carson wasn't one to talk. The quick walk to the car passed in silence, and Carson was surprised when Alison climbed into the back seat, leaving the front seat for him and her father. There was little conversation as they drove out of El Paso, and Carson stared out the window.

The area was desolate. Pretty in an open way, but absolute desert. It was cold, but not freezing like in Colorado. And no snow. Not a single cloud in the sky. _How is it supposed to be Christmas?_ he thought.

Harry made conversation with Alison, asking her about her job and getting the sanitized answers that the SGC had created. Carson listened politely until Harry turned his attention to him. "What about you, Carson?"

"I'm a doctor," he said simply. The long explanation—that he was the clone of a doctor who died three years ago—was just too complicated and classified.

Harry eyed him. "Medical doctor?"

"Aye." Carson caught Alison's eye as he glanced at her father and gave her a smile. He would have winked, but this week was too important to either of them for him to anger her father right at the beginning.

The two hour long drive passed with light conversation, mostly between Alison and Harry as Carson studied the landscape. They drove through several tiny towns, a small city, and up into the mountains. The temperature dropped, and he started to see snow in the shadows. Once past the treeline of the forest, the entire atmosphere changed and came a lot closer to the traditional Christmas look. Carson yawned to pop his ears, telling himself that he needed to find common ground with Alison's father if he wanted this week to succeed.

By the time they reached Alison's family home, he was completely lost. Harry left the main road and drove down a dirt one, taking several hairpin turns and leaving Carson torn between gripping the dashboard for dear life and laughing it off as better than Rodney's ability to fly a Jumper. Of course, he had to think about gravity here, and some of those drops were deadly. The drive ended, however, with an approach to a gorgeous log home with towering windows that looked out over a small valley. Carson waited until the car had come to a complete stop and then stepped out to take a deep breath. The mountain air was crisp, biting, and felt very similar to what he thought Christmas to be. Before he or Harry could move to pull the bags from the trunk, however, the front door opened. Margaret Porter rushed outside, down the steps, and grabbed her daughter into a huge bear hug. Carson smiled at the heavy-set woman when she finally turned to face him.

"Mrs. Porter, it's good to meet you."

She pushed aside his hand and pulled him into a massive hug. "It's so good to finally meet you! Alison's told me _everything_ about you."

Carson laughed slightly and tried to breathe.

"Margaret, let the poor man get in the house before you smother him." Harry's voice, while slightly irritated, had an undertone of love.

Margaret released Carson and dragged him and Alison through the front door, leaving Harry to cart the luggage inside. Carson would have helped, but Harry waved him off and carried the bags upstairs.

The living room was decked out for Christmas. A fire roared in the fireplace, stockings hung from the mantle, a massive Christmas tree sparkled from the corner, a Christmas village adorned the top of the mantle, and the room smelled like spiced cider. A centerpiece made of pine garland and a golden candle-holder filled the center of a massive oak table, and every piece of furniture sparkled. Presents of all shapes and sizes spilled from beneath the tree, reminding Carson that Alison had two nephews and a niece also coming for the holidays. He found himself settling right away. As the sixth of seven children, he'd missed the atmosphere that came when mother, father, kids, grandkids, and great-grandkids gathered around a table.

Margaret bustled into the kitchen, allowing Alison and Carson to escape upstairs. Harry and Margaret had given them separate rooms and invited him to settle in and make himself at home. After Harry went back downstairs, Carson knocked on Alison's door and was admitted right away. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry. My dad can be a bit. . . ."

"No, love, it's okay." He pulled her into his arms, settling his hands at her waist in a move that was both comfortable and thrilling. "I think I understand."

"You do?"

"Aye." He smiled, letting her see what he thought behind the mask he'd put up for the sake of her father. "You're a beautiful woman, love, and he only wants the best for you."

"Well, _you_ are the best." She stood on tiptoes to kiss him, and Carson obliged her. They'd been dating for almost a year, and it had only been in the last few months that they'd taken their relationship to a physical level. Neither of them were ready for complete physical intimacy yet, but Carson knew where his mind—and heart—were headed. He loved this woman, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Pulling back from the kiss, he smiled. "Should we get back downstairs?"

A squeal from downstairs answered the question, though Alison grinned. "Probably a good idea." She moved from his arms. "Though, I should warn you, my mother can be quite the matchmaker and likely has mistletoe hung somewhere down there."

"Then I'll keep an eye out for it." He swooped in for another kiss. "Because I can't just make do with a single kiss from you."

She flushed and led him back downstairs. Alison's older brother and his wife—and their three children—had arrived in the few short minutes Carson had been upstairs. The chaos was familiar and foreign at the same time. Alison's brother walked over to him immediately, introducing himself with a handshake similar to his father's. Theodore Porter, who went by Ted, softened a lot sooner than his father had, and he introduced his wife, their ten-year-old daughter, and twin eight-year-old sons. Carson found himself on the couch next to Alison, chatting with her family while Margaret served wassail to everyone. With the first sip, his mind went back to Christmases from his childhood when the wassail cup was passed between him and all his siblings.

As the warmth of the house seeped into each person there, Harry relaxed and started playing with his grandsons. Carson shared a smile with Alison, already seeing how being around her family was a good move for her. And for him. He'd missed this, more than he'd realized.

"Dr. Beckett?" Alison's niece, Michelle, stared up at him with eyes that matched her aunt's.

"Yes, love?"

"Where are you from?"

Carson smiled. "Well, I'm originally from Scotland."

"Like Scotty?"

He chuckled at the reference to the original Star Trek character. "Aye, just like Scotty."

Ted sat forward. "So what brings you to the States?"

"Oh, work." Carson tweaked Michelle's nose as he turned his attention to Alison's brother. "I was offered a job doin' research with the Air Force academy and traveled for five of the last six years. I've just come back to settle in Colorado."

The talk flowed around them, with Carson becoming more and more comfortable with the family. Michelle asked why he didn't go see his family, and he told her that all his family had passed away. Which was technically true. His mother, a woman he never got the chance to see again, died shortly after Atlantis returned to Earth. Of course, he'd wanted to see her, but he hadn't been able to go given classification issues. The family property was sold, and Carson grieved in private. Alison was there to comfort him, and he'd fallen in love with her through those dark months. Now, however, he looked back on his life in Scotland with fondness. He missed his mother terribly, and always would, but he would never return to the country of his birth. Or, rather, his original's birth. Part of his time in Pegasus had been spent mentally closing out that portion of his life. Holidays were especially hard, but Alison's invitation made it all worthwhile.

oOo

The week passed in predictable fashion. Carson got on famously with Alison's niece and nephews, and they took to calling him "Uncle Carson" without being asked. He loved it. The children adored his accent, and Michelle—the cheeky little bugger—asked when he would marry her aunt. After a beat in time during which her mother gasped dramatically, Carson grinned at Alison. "I don't know, love," he said to Michelle. "I haven't asked her yet."

Alison and Carson also escaped the chaos of the house for long walks down the road, shopping trips in the nearest town of Cloudcroft, and quiet evenings on the back lawn. Carson loved the family property and felt the sadness that had haunted him for months starting to lift. He might have lost his own family, but Alison had given him another one.

Christmas Eve dawned overcast and cold. Carson smiled out the window in his room as he felt the excitement of the house kick into gear. He and Ali had found perfect gifts for each of the children, as well as the adults, and he knew he likely had something under the tree as well. Margaret had all but stated that fact. Today, the family planned to join Harry and Margaret's church for caroling, followed by the children each opening a single gift for the night. Alison explained to him that her parents had done this for years, appeasing anxious children with gifts of new pajamas, slippers, and robes.

The weather got colder as the day went on, prompting discussions of the possibility of a white Christmas. Apparently that wasn't as guaranteed in the mountains of New Mexico as it was anywhere else. The boys bundled into warm clothing and escaped with Ted, Harry, and Carson while the women and Michelle spent hours in the kitchen prepping for dinner the next day. Carson's friendship with Ted had developed over the week to something similar to brothers. The two had wrestled in high school and university, and they spent hours talking about their favorite moves and wrestlers. They also spent time with the boys, showing them moves and making sure the younger twin didn't put the elder one in a headlock.

By that evening, Carson was ready to escape the family with Alison for a few moments. But the opportunity didn't present itself. Instead, they went caroling, and Carson smiled and chatted with church people while holding Alison's hand. When they got back home, he tugged her out on the back deck for a few moments alone. He thought about everything he wanted to say to her, but none of the words would come out. Instead, he just pulled her into his arms and held her close.

oOo

Inside the house, Michelle looked out the back window and smiled. She'd asked to go out there, but her mom told her no. She needed to give Aunt Alison and Uncle Carson some time to themselves. Right now, Uncle Carson hugged her aunt, and Aunt Alison looked like she was sleeping on his shoulder. Michelle knew that wasn't true because Aunt Alison lifted her head a few moments later, and Uncle Carson kissed her.

Turning from the scene, Michelle made a face. Aunt Alison and Uncle Carson looked at each other like Mom and Dad did. Only Aunt Alison didn't wear a ring like Mom did. She knew that it meant Aunt Alison and Uncle Carson weren't married, but she hoped. She liked Uncle Carson—a lot—and wanted to see him a lot more.

Grandpa Harry moved to the Christmas tree. "Who wants to open presents?"

The boys hollered, and Michelle gave the pair on the deck one more glance before joining them. She wanted a present tonight, too, and thought that it would be nice if someone gave Uncle Carson one, as well. At times, he looked just a little sad, and Mom had explained that his mother had died earlier that year. Michelle understood what that meant. She remembered a good friend of her mom's that died, and she still missed the grandmotherly woman. If Uncle Carson's mom had died, then he must be very sad and lonely. With that in mind, she made a plan to spend the next twenty minutes before bed coloring a special picture just for him.

oOo

The boys shouting pulled Carson and Alison out of their own world. Carson reluctantly followed Alison inside, smiling at the excitement of the children. This holiday had turned out much differently than he'd originally thought it would, and he hoped it would end on just as high a note as it had started. Tonight, he let the warmth of the family pull him back into the middle of the chaos. Michelle wanted him to play Santa the next day, and Harry laughed as he said he'd share that responsibility. Carson grinned at the girl.

Christmas Eve gifts opened and the children sent upstairs to bathe and change, the adults settled in for some quiet time. No one said much, but Harry started a fire. Margaret served more wassail—the first batch she'd made since the day they'd arrived—and Carson smiled. Even though he had another two days here, he wanted to say something to the adults

"Thank you." His soft voice broke the silence dominated by the crackling of the fire. "My mother passed earlier this year, and my family is gone. It hasn't been easy, but. . . ." His voice broke, and the tears he'd often hidden from even Alison pricked his eyes. He hadn't cried since just after he'd come out of the stasis pod, and that had happened during a brief visit to Scotland to close out his memories of the place. Alison put a hand on his shoulder while he tried to blink them away. When he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion. "I'm sorry."

"No need, son." Harry nodded. "I understand."

Carson swallowed. "I just want ya all to know that being here, with a big family, was. . . .It made my Christmas."

Margaret squeezed between the end of the couch and him to pull him into a hug. Carson returned the hug, grateful these people understood the emotion. They didn't know the half of it, though, but Alison did. She took his hand, understanding that he meant more than just the death of his mother. He meant being adopted when he wasn't really part of any family, though he shared genetic characteristics with the Beckett clan. He meant having a home and large, rambunctious group to call his own. He meant the time and energy it took to care for another person and knowing that it wasn't just work or a personal mission.

The evening ended on a quiet note.

oOo

Christmas Day dawned dark and dreary. Carson woke to the sound of little feet running down the hallway and excited whispers outside his door. He stayed in the bed, smiling as he heard something shoved under the door and the pitter-patter of feet running away. The twins giggled, and Michelle shushed them. With all the racket they made, he was sure the other adults were also awake.

Shoving the blanket aside, he walked barefoot to the door and found two folded pieces of paper on the floor. Opening the first one, he smiled at the childish scrawl. _Merry Christmas, Uncle Carson._ It portrayed a picture of a Christmas tree and what must have been him with the two boys. He knew because they'd colored his eyes a brilliant blue. The other one was quite striking. Alison had told him that Michelle had artistic talent, but he hadn't really believed her until now. The little girl had drawn fairly accurate depictions of him and Alison holding hands as they walked down a snow-covered road. A little more refinement, and the child could actually sell her artwork! The caption said, "Christmas is for love."

Carson smiled and blinked back tears. It was such a sweet gesture, and it showed time and energy. Michelle may not have completely understood how important her gift was, but he intended to make certain the drawing was never forgotten.

A knock on the door startled him somewhat, and he opened it to find Alison standing there, looking positively adorable—and kissable—in red and green striped pajamas. She held up her own card from the children. "Merry Christmas, Carson."

"Merry Christmas, love." Ignoring the chaos and squeals from downstairs, he took a moment to properly kiss her. "Shall we?"

"We probably should." She stepped back, and he joined her for the walk to the Christmas tree.

"Uncle Carson!" Michelle stood in front of the window. "It's snowing!"

And, indeed, it was. The snow was only about four inches deep thus far, but it fell in tiny, steady flakes that gave everything a misty appearance. Happy the children had finally gotten their white Christmas, he followed Alison to the couch where they'd sat the night before. Harry appeared, his hair rumpled like everyone else's, and he motioned Carson into one of the two chairs set up next to the tree. They spent the next half hour passing out gifts to each of the family members. Alison's parents gave her a new violin, something she'd debated about buying for herself before Christmas. Carson received a Littman stethoscope—one he'd been eying for a while—and knew that Alison had likely put more than a few dollars into that one. He thanked them all profusely and tucked it away to use the next time he was needed in the infirmary.

Finally, after all the gifts had been given, the family sat back to enjoy the new toys, books, art sets, and computer games. Carson cleared his throat. "There's one more."

All eyes turned to him. He swallowed and shoved aside the nervousness he'd felt for days. He hadn't thought much about it, but this moment had been in his mind since Alison first invited him to spend Christmas with her family. Ignoring the rumpled pajamas he still wore and the curious expressions, he found the tiny box he'd hidden in the tree branches late one night. Dropping to one knee, he opened it, seeing the expression of delight cross Alison's face when she saw the white gold diamond solitaire. "Ali-love, you've been a bigger joy to me than anything, and I want to share the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Not even the children spoke for a few moments while Carson knelt in front of the woman he loved. He thought about their first meeting and its disastrous ending, amazed that anything so special could have come from that instant chemistry off world. And, when she didn't return to Pegasus, he'd put it from his mind. Seeing her on that first evening, when Atlantis celebrated their return, had changed his life.

Alison struggled to speak for a moment, and she blinked more than a few times, her eyes suspiciously wet. "Yes!" When she finally said the word, she threw herself into his arms.

Carson hugged her while shouts erupted from the children and applause from the parents. They waited while he kissed her and slipped the ring—perfectly sized, thank you!—onto her finger. Then, he was tackled by adopted nephews who would one day soon become real nephews. Michelle hugged him as well, and he stood to hug and shake hands with Alison's brother and sister-in-law.

Harry waited next. Rather than shaking his hand, he pulled Carson into a massive hug. "Welcome to the family, son."

"Aye, thank ye." Carson smiled as Alison returned to his side. "All of you. Thank you for welcoming me even before now."

Margaret moved to claim her hug. "You were already family. You just didn't know it yet."

Carson hugged his future mother-in-law and let out a deep breath. _Already family._ That affirmation made him smile even wider.

Later that day, he and Alison escaped for a walk in the snow, neither one of them saying much. They didn't need to. Everything they would have said was moot as they shared a bond deeper than words. Carson thought about the time he'd spent after coming out of stasis, trying to find his place in this world as well as in Pegasus. Margaret's words came back, and he finally accepted what she'd said. He was already family.

Looking at Alison, he smiled. He loved his family.


	25. Not Coming Back

**Author's****Note:** Most of you know my aversion to death fics. But, every now and then, life brings certain circumstances that lead me to something a little sadder than my typical shippy or whumpy story. This is one such story, and it is _not_ a happy one. It is a tag for "Sunday" (which some of you probably thought I'd never write) and "Submersion," but it also contains spoilers for "Critical Mass." Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Consider yourselves warned, and keep a box of Kleenex close. ~lg

oOo

Teyla rubbed her forehead as John brought the Jumper into Atlantis's bay. Her headache, which had begun back when she'd entered the Wraith queen's mind, had grown exponentially since their victory over the queen. Now, it throbbed in time with her heartbeat, and it only made everything seem worse than it actually was. Lights were brighter, sounds louder, and every minor movement made her feel as if she wanted to vomit. She'd never suffered from migraines before, but she'd also never lied to a Wraith queen who was in her head.

Convincing a Wraith queen of something that wasn't true took considerable strength, and Teyla hadn't known she was up to the challenge. However, if she had failed, the entire planet would have been destroyed. The headache—as well as the pain in her side—deadened that sense of victory.

"Teyla?" John's voice sounded incredibly loud though she knew he'd barely whispered to her.

She shook her head. "I will be fine. I just need some pain medication, and I will rest."

John touched her arm and allowed her to head toward the infirmary. Teyla walked slowly, a hand on her side as she struggled to keep from weaving. It had only been two weeks since her surgery, two weeks since Carson had pulled the shrapnel from her side. _You've __been __in __an __explosion, __Teyla, __and __a __piece __of __debris __has __impacted __your __side. __We're __headed __to __the __infirmary __to __take __it __out __and __patch __you __up. __Easy-peasy__—__I __can __do __this __one __in __my __sleep._ He had not been lying. He had removed the shrapnel from her side, stemmed the bleeding from a nicked artery, and saved her life.

The infirmary door loomed ahead of her, and she stepped through while not showing anything more than a mild scowl. The Athosians were a strong people, and they believed in endurance. But, today, she'd done more than any Athosian in the history of her people. She had climbed into a Wraith queen's mind, allowed the creature to control her, and had come out of it alive.

"Teyla." Marie, the head nurse, moved to her side. "I'd heard you were back from the mission."

"Yes." Teyla's voice was whisper-soft. "I am not well. My head. . . ."

Marie nodded and led her to a bed. "I'll let the doctor know you're here." She turned and walked away.

For a few seconds, everything was normal. The infirmary showed the obsessive neatness that Carson had instilled in his people, and chatter seemed to move as it had for the last three years. Motion in the office caught her eye. Teyla turned with a smile, forgetting recent events for that brief moment in time. Then, Dr. Jennifer Keller appeared in the office door, and her composure crumbled.

Of course Carson wouldn't be there. Carson was dead. Buried. Returned to his home planet and interred in a grave according to his final wishes and the traditions of his people. Teyla stared at Keller as the other woman approached her, jaw slightly open as she absorbed the impact of this one surreal moment.

She'd spent four days in the infirmary following that explosion. Her insistence on attending Carson's memorial had set back her recovery a bit, but it had been worth every moment. She had stood next to Elizabeth, watching John, Rodney, Ronon, and others carry the box that held the earthly remains of Carson Beckett through the wormhole. At the time, the thought that her good friend was lying in that box, burned beyond recognition, had torn at her. It had pushed through her normal composure, leaving her and Elizabeth with tears in their eyes as the bagpipes—a traditional musical instrument from Carson's home—echoed in the gateroom.

Then, life had resumed. Rodney, Ronon, and John had been gone for some time while they delivered Carson's body to Earth. They'd returned, she had been released from the infirmary, and she had not returned again until now. In some strange way, she'd anticipated Carson walking out of the office, like he always had. _Och, __Teyla-love, __wha' __happened?_ She could almost hear his wonderfully strange accent in her ear, imagining him gently taking her hand and helping her onto the bed as he pulled his penlight from his lab coat.

Instead, she heard Keller's hesitant voice. "Teyla?"

Teyla blinked, tears in her eyes blurring everything around her. "I am sorry. I should not be here. I'm fine." She pushed off the bed.

Keller reached out to stop her. "No, wait. I need to perform. . . ."

Teyla didn't stay long enough for Keller to finish her sentence. She had nothing against the doctor personally. But she wasn't Carson. That one fact sent her out of the infirmary and down the corridor toward her quarters. Once there, she shed her TAC vest and off world gear before pacing to the window. The restlessness in her body refused to be calmed, and she left her quarters for the East pier. The pain in her side—as well as the pounding migraine—forced her to slow her pace from a jog to a walk, but she eventually arrived. And, when she did, she wrapped her arms around her middle and slid down a wall. Pulling her knees to her chest and ignoring all the pain in her body, she lowered her head and wept.

She did not know how long she stayed there as the sobs wracked her body. In the last two weeks, she had not allowed herself to truly grieve for Carson. Not the way he deserved to be grieve. Her people dealt with death on a regular basis and were rather callous to it, believing that death was merely the beginning of a journey. But Carson's death was pointless. He had died saving another man's life, and she felt the beginnings of anger. _Why_ couldn't the Marine have moved faster in placing the explosive device into the containment vessel? _Why_ couldn't Carson have listened to John and Rodney? Yes, a man would be dead, but Atlantis would still have their beloved Chief of Medicine. Her tears came harder, and she was startled when an arm slid across her shoulders.

Teyla blinked, more tears flowing down her already-soaked face as she stared at John. He'd settled next to her, and his own face showed signs of his grief. He offered a tense smile. "Keller said you'd run out of the infirmary before she could do your post-mission physical."

Teyla nodded. "I am sorry, John. But I could not. . . .I did not. . . . ." Her voice broke, and she angrily dashed away the tears. "When I saw her in Carson's office, I suddenly realized that he is not coming back!"

John pulled her head onto his shoulder. "I know."

For a time, they were silent. Then, she shook her head. "My people deal with death on a regular basis. It is. . . ." She took a deep, shaky breath. "Carson was more than a friend to me. He was there when Charin died. He was the one thing that helped me hold on when we thought the ZPM would overload and take us all with it. I know he wanted to leave Atlantis, and he tried to talk me into it. But, when I refused, he stayed behind. When it was done, he took me to my quarters and stayed while I wept. I did not have to be strong around him. And he did not expect me to."

"I know," John said again.

"_Why_ did he not ask _me_ to go fishing with him?" She pushed away from John and rose unsteadily to her feet. "I may not know your people's methods of catching them, but I would have gone. If I had known that. . . _this_. . .would have happened, I would have gone."

John also stood and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms, his own voice soft as he spoke. "Teyla, you can't do this. Carson wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

She knew that. But she couldn't say anything else. The grief she'd held at bay for two weeks pressed in on her, and left her unable to speak without shedding more tears. Instead, wrapped her arms around John's waist and wished for her friend.

A friend who was not coming back.


	26. Caroling

**Author's Note:** This bit of Christmas fun came from an IM conversation I had with **Ani-maniac494.**I was intending to write a Christmas story set immediately after The Storm/The Eye, but it never came about. This, however, did. It is unbeta'd, and it is incredibly late here. So all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

McKay, walking along and calmly munching on a power bar, stopped in his tracks. Ahead of him, an unusual sound echoed down the corridor. He frowned and took a few more steps forward, his curious nature getting the best of him. Then, the bite of power bar stuck in his throat as he understood the song. Or, rather, the words being sung.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas!  
__We wish you a Merry Christmas!  
__We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

Carson's thick brogue led the way, and laughter punctuated the bad singing.

McKay glanced around. He'd just left his lab and had reached a point in the corridor with no doors through which he could escape. Panic rose in his throat. He didn't need to get caught up in happy-go-lucky carolers. Not when he had more important things to do, like configuring power consumption for the entire base!

He wasn't able to escape in time, however, as Carson caught sight of him. "Och, Rodney, there ye are!"

"Here I am," McKay said sheepishly. He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "I was just. . .um. . .How are you doing? After. . .you know?"

"After my concussion?" Carson shrugged. "Oh, I'm fine. No worse than you or Major Sheppard after that."

"Can't seem to get away from trouble, can we?"

"Come join us, Rodney." Carson motioned. "You work too much."

"Really, I can't. . . ." His voice trailed off as he glimpsed Dr. Elaine Mitchell behind Carson. The woman might have been a botanist, but she was absolutely stunning. Short blond hair that didn't even brush her shoulders, perpetual smile, and a figure that would distract any man

And _that's_ how Dr. Rodney McKay wound up touring Atlantis, singing Christmas carols!


End file.
